Super Despaired Destiny!
by shyjoker
Summary: Destiny High, a school with two sides. The Red sides are for the abnormal or maybe super-power people and the Blue for the normal ones. Lala and Mavis are the only knowing well survivors, as they venture to there old school for looking ther friends. With the 30 others students. RED IS FULL! BLUE IS FULL! (SYOC CLOSED!)
1. Destiny School Project

**Destiny School**, a double side school. This is the type of the school that had two sides and really strict rules for the test. The left sides is called the 'Red Zone' the place are mostly the abnormal, supernatural, magic people. Only this zone are mostly for elementary school since the High school student like them is rare to find. The right side are called 'Blue Zone' the same as the 'Red side' only is the oppsite mostly for the High Schoolers and least magic people.

The headmaster is the town president. Not only made the school she also incharged of it. The school system for the 'Red Zone' are likely the same as Hope Peak High. Invate, only Hope Peak use papers for the invitation. Meanwhile Destiny School using..,

A 'teacher call'. The headmaster willingly went to the future student of the 'Red Zone' whod sign up at the website.

**But, all changed after the Most Despaired Moment of the lifetimes begins.**


	2. Let start the game!

So I really interest with this stuff and I would really want to try it. (By the way you have the limit for two OCs)

Name :

Age :

Magic : (suit yourself had magic or not)

SHSL? :

Height and Weight : (Not really need it but, oh well)

Appearance : (Detailed)

Personality :

Quotes : (It could be useful that I can really understand more about your OC's)

Reaction : (Needed?)

History :

Secret :

Favorite items : (4 items please)

* * *

Two sibling walking down to the road talking. A young teen who dressed like a cowboy, and a girl who keep smiling and dressed with a monochromatic colour, only she has a gold coloured bracelet at the right hand and a golden star earing at the left ear.

"You know are you sure about this?" The cowboy ask to the Monochrome girl. "This invitation is our key for our friends hidden location." The girl answer, "I know that, why did you even talk about that?"

"Since you just asked me?" The girl gave a flat smile at her older brother.

"No, what I meant is. We're walking to that **person** trap." The boy annoyed said.

"Oooh, that one. I think its better we should do it. Since I really don' wanna see some dead body of innocence floating or lying around." Then the monochromatic girl start skipping and spin around.

"Like do I care and why do I even.." He stop as he saw the place. An old building, Lala recognized it, meanwhile Mavis look around for something suspicious. "Hey, are you sure.., this is.." The cowboy felt uneasy.

"Wow, it has 50 floors!" The girl comment cheerfully. "Great, a fifty-floor of the old building for.., wait fifty!?"

"Why? Don't tell me you afraid of high place dont cha?"

"No, this is an abandoned school! NOT TO MENTION ITS OURS! WHY DID YOU EVEN MADE US WALK CIRCLES LIKE THAT?!"

"For a good health" The girl snickers. "Oh, why did you even born to be having such stupidity?" The cowboy sigh. "So, where do we start?" The girl asked, "I don't know you bird-brain!" The cowboy start to fed up by the situation. "No, I wasn't asking you, I was asking my other self." The cowboy just shook his head, then he realized. "Lala! That's Mono..!" All his sight went blank.

"So are you going to help me?" The unknown figure ask at the monochrome girl. "Hm.., let me think. No!" She refused and smiled. After that, her eye-sight went blank.

"They say you, do you think we should erase their memories?" Monobear asked as he standing beside the unconscious girl. "Just the boy, if the girl memory erased it'll be useless since she had the eyes that will see everything even the culprit. No matter you tried to erased her memories or killed her. It'll be useless." The unknown smiled wickedly, "But, it could seems fun to see her uncover the truth for our trials anyway. Like always Despair vs Hope, just like this two Reality vs Fantasy. Take them separately."

Then the sibling gone before the open they're eyes again for the while.

* * *

Male (1/16) (My OC)

Female (1/16) (My OC)

* * *

Red side :

Female : (4/8) (My OC is one of them!)

Male : (1/8)

* * *

Blue side :

Female : (0/8)

Male : (2/8) (My Oc is one of them!)


	3. OC(s)!

Male (1/16) (My OC)

Female (1/16) (My OC)

* * *

Red side :

Female : (5/8) (My OC is one of them!)

Male : (2/8)

* * *

Blue side :

Female : (0/8)

Male : (3/8) (My Oc is one of them!)


	4. Blue Side (1)

**Since it took time so I randomly made this first Chapter of the Blue Side! Three other Authors OCs are here from :**

**Shadowplayer360 for : Soren Nura**

**Mugi-Pyon : Kawamura Makoto**

**Jelly Rice Doughnuts : Kohaku Tsukuda**

**And for PaloozaChu sorry about your OC, it should be normal not magical. Its weird to found a magical person over the blue side okay. (T-T)**

* * *

**Chapter 00 : The Tall Tales Meeting (1)**

Mavis open his eyes weakly. His tried to sit up then, Mavis felt that he's not alone and found a new figure. A doctor, a white skinny boy about his age with short black and bang that spread towards at the end. His clothing are lab coat, long black sleeve, jeans and a black sneaker almost like real doctor a mad scientist, Mavis notice something at his eyes, there was sadness and mysterious. When Mavis start "scan" the person he noticed he wore a black glove. "_A Monochrome type just like my sister of mine?_" Mavis thought wondered. Mavis then realized that he was space-out. Mavis flinch out of it.

The boy said stare at him confusedly, Mavis sigh. "Don't worry about that its my fault for spacing out like that and I grateful about it." Mavis replied, he went to his past when he was space out he woke not by on his own, but..

(Flashback)

_*BANG BANG BANG!*_

"_HUWAAA!" (Mavis with so not elite fall back from his chair)_

"_Is that even necessary?!" He yelled to his fellow classmates, Victor Hikari. A black spikey haired teen, who waking Mavis by hitting a pan and a drum sticks. "Sorry, I kinda worried if I do it normally." He sneers. "*BLEEP!* THAT! NO *BLEEP* SHERLOCK!" That wasn't Mavis by the way._

(End of Flashback)

The boy again stare confusedly. "Forget what I said." He sigh and wonder why did he even memorize that time. "Mavis.., **Mavis Munesanzun**.., Gunman and you are..?" Mavis asked coldly.

**Name : Mavis Munesanzun**

**SHSL : Gunman/Death-Reader (Blue/Red Side)**

"Nice to meet you, Mavis. I'm **Soren Nura**, a doctor I guess." The boy answered.

**Name : Soren Nura**

**SHSL : Doctor (Blue Side)**

"I see," Mavis start to look around him. Blue colored room, metallic wall paint. He realized something. He was at the 'normal' side. He then quickly stare at the young doctor. Gone.

"When did he even..?!" Mavis surprise that the young doctor already disappear before he even noticed. He then get up and walking. He know what to do, since he is one of the High school student at Destiny school. He gone to look the 'main gate'. Since the 'Hospital Room' of the blue side, it wont make him a problem since is the first floor. He memorized the 'new' school map. If he gone out from the 'Hospital Room' door, he should go left. But first, he need look around. Even though this is his school, there many change since he and Lala made a deal with the Mastermind.

The two of them send him money for the change. Since its about theyre friends, he couldn't play with the deal. He went up and left the room. While he was walking he bumped into a running teen. The both of them fallback to the ground, "Watch it!" Mavis snapped. Mavis stared at the teen, a male scientist. Again.

"_Great, first a doctor. Now a scientist. What else next? Nurse?_" He thought angrily. "Sorry, about that, um, hey." The teen wave his hand nervously, Mavis rolled his eyes. And get up, and help the other one on his own. "Name?" Mavis asked while helped the other one up.

"What? Oh, **Kohaku Tsukuda**. That's my name, and also I'm a scientist," Kohaku answered. Mavis stared sharply at the boy. His hair is short, and he two has side-swept bangs. He wears a white lab coat on top of khaki pants and a blue T-Shirt.

**Name : Kohaku Tsukuda**

**SHSL : Scientist (Blue side)**

"Will you please.., go away your disinterested." Kohaku said while shooing Mavis. "The heck, I didn't say my name!" Mavis snapped and tried to calmed down. "_Since when did I get so easily snapped?!_" He thought wonderly, but he knew what first to say to Kohaku. "Mavis Munesanzun, Gunman." Mavis said, he surprise that Kohaku still in front of him. Usually most people like him went gone without someone noticing, and why did he?

"Oh, Mavis. May I asked you something?" Kohaku asked coldly, but not cold as Mavis did usually. "Yes?" Mavis had a weird feeling about this. "Do you like supernatural?" He asked quickly. Mavis flinch and realized whats wrong with him. His Death-reading was gone. He quickly look at his both wrist, "_Great, the Mastermind knew this and.., what the heck who is the MASTERMIND?! I got it memory erased! And this is the main reason I am here in the first place!_" Mavis face-palm of embarrassed. "Hello? Earth to Mavis, hello~?" Kohaku called.

"Oh, ai, oh. Sorry, 'bout that. Supernatural right? Of course, I usually like one kind of power." Mavis answer, "_Lala Esper Eyes of course. Since mine only read people death and also weak._"

Kohaku eyes went wide happily. "So, do you really think supernatural is interesting?!" He shirieked, Mavis felt his both ears are going numb or broke. Mavis slightly node while plugging his ears. "Great! Now see ya. I'm going look around!" Kohake cheered and run, leaving Mavis dumb-founded. "_Okay.., this is awkward.._" Mavis thought blankly as he staring at the runaway boy.

"_Forget about him, now then to the Main gate._" Mavis walked forward, Mavis felt something from his behind he sigh knowing just the camera from the Mastermind who just staring at him. Then walk away from the location.

He stopped walking as he saw a white line underneath him. "What the..?" He muttered wonderly, and he found the two arrow sign to let people. Mavis still remember when the first time he went to this crazy school, the red sign to the left and written 'Abnormal' and the blue one to the right and written 'Normal'. Then he felt someone staring at him sharply. He quickly look what or who IS staring at him. A different boy from the other two Scientist or Doctor this boy had a cropped dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. A bit tanned skin with average body. Using glasses . A black gakuran over a white crisp shirt and black pants. And more importantly he was staring at Mavis sharply, Mavis sigh and felt annoyed with the boy stare.

"Um, hello there. Who are.." Mavis asked as he came closer to the weird boy. "**Kawamura Makoto**, at your service! Judo practitioner!" The boy exclaimed with full power.

**Name: Kawamura Makoto.**

**SHSL :Judo Practitioner (Blue Side)**

And then without Mavis remember he already became a mute again. "Um.., Mavis. Mavis Munesanzun, Gunman." Mavis replied awkwardly. "Are you the protagonist?" Makoto asked wonderly. Mavis stared with a disbelieve and take a note from his pocket and write few words at the paper, then give it to Makoto.

While Makoto read it, Mavis went to the white line again. He saw his younger sister, Lala. Mavis sigh and walk foward to her. "Stop!" Lala exclaimed, Mavis again dumb-founded. He saw Lala golden eyes pupil change from the normal round pupil into a gear large and another gear small one inside the gear. He then move a small pebble from her side and throw it toward Mavis.

Mavis block it. But nothing happen, instead he heard a sizzling sound. The pleble hit an invisible wall and turn into dust. Mavis stared blankly at the dust-peble in front of Lala. "Well, actually you can go freely walk to me or to this side if you want turn into a dust or some'tin like that." Lala flatly explain. Mavis facepalm, he knew what he became. The most despaired thing or the most annoying to him for all his life. A normal average person. "Hey, this is sound stupid from me.., so how is your story?" Mavis asked while he sitting in front of the 'wall'

* * *

**Name :Mavis Munesanzun**

**Age : 17**

**SHSL : Gunman**

**Height and Weight : 183 cm and 63 kg**

* * *

**Name : Soren Nura**

**Age : 17**

**SHSL : Doctor**

**Height and Weight : 173 cm and about 59 kg**

**Appearance : A white-skinned boy with short black hair and bangs that spread outwards at the ends, and cover part of his left eye. His preferred clothing is a lab coat, a black long-sleeve, jeans, and black sneaker. He also wears black gloves almost all the time.**

* * *

**Name : Kohaku Tsukuda**

**Age : 15**

**SHSL : Scientist**

**Height and Weight : 173 cm and 46 kg**

**Appearance : His hair is short hair burgundy colored, dark chocolate eyes, fair skin and he two has side-swept bangs. He wears a white lab coat on top of khaki pants and a blue tee.**

* * *

**Name: Kawamura Makoto.**

**Age: 17.**

**SHSL :Judo Practitioner**

**Height and Weight: 176 cm and 58 kg.**

**Appearance: Cropped dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. A bit tanned skin with average body. Using glasses . A black gakuran over a white crisp shirt and black pants.**

* * *

**Anyway Blue Side Chapter 00 : The Tall Tales Meeting still continued!**

**Male (4/8)**

**Female (0/8)**

**Send your OC and pray that they not the victim nor the culpirt! X3**

**Thank you very much!**


	5. Red Side (1)

**Sheeesh, I dont want to be rude or something but the fantasy part had the most of it. Any so, here the seven other OC(s) from different authors are from :**

** PaloozaChu : Mitsuki Tsumetai**

**Jelly Rice Doughnut : Kimiko Tsukuda**

**Dark Zexal : Gael Bakunawa**

**Mugi-pyon : Kinoshita Momoko**

**Shadowplayer360 : Raiko Omura**

**LadyGlitchy : Jyko Takashi**

**SHSL Slacker : Kageyama Honoka**

* * *

**Chapter 00 : The Tall Tales Meeting (2)**

Lala woke up, and sit up normally. "Wait, don't rush your body!" A young girl exclaimed, Lala look the figure, a young girl wearing white and blue dress with floral patterns near the beginning and near the end, silver shoes with blue socks. She has average skin, and green eyes, and lastly she has her blond hair in a bun. "Sorry, where are my manners again." She look nervous and take a deep breath, "Hello my name is **Mitsuki Tsumetai**, the Super High School Level Figure Skater." The girl had an elegant manner speech, almost like a princess.

**Name : Mitsuki Tsumetai**

**SHSL : Figure Skater (Red Side)**

"And you are?" Mitsuki asked Lala name. "**Lala Munesanzun**, an acrobat." Lala bent her head childish.

**Name : Lala Munesanzun**

**SHSL : Acrobat/Esper (Blue/Red Side)**

"You know I remember I do some work in the past, and I really remember entertaining a little princess. I wonder who is that?" Lala loudly wondered. Mitsuki flinch and start panicking, Lala smirk at the situation, she knew who Mitsuki really was. Even Lala is smirking for Mitsuki or other people see just a normal or flat smile. Except for Mavis of course.

"Well then Mit-chan! (Or that was your real name) I was just joking, I really don't have good memory sometime~." Lala pat the Skater back, "So what your powers?" Lala asked, even she already knew her powers. "Eh, powers?" Mitsuki surprise.

"Yeah, you know this room is light red colored and metallic red or soft red room?" Mitsuki nodded, "The Hospital Room, right?" Lala nodded her head. "Half right! This is the 'Red Zone'~!" Lala exclaim with a singfull voice. "What?! Oh, right I forgot about that. No wonder I woke up in here, the next thing a knew I saw you laying down just like a.., sorry if this rude, a drunken person." Mitsuki explain, Lala nodded with a 'Humph' sound one her every nod.

"Yeah, I remember drinking my special drink and the next thing I knew I saw you." Lala jumped and do a ballerina spin on air and land with a salto way. "Wait, wait don't move your body to much after waking up!" Mitsuki exclaim worriedly. "Oh, by the way. You an Ice girl aren't you?" Lala asked before she run of. "Yes, and how did you.." Before Mitsuki said another word, Lala already run of like a little girl.

While Lala running the she bumped into a person who was staring the area. Then the both of them fallback with a loud thud. "Oooopsy, daisy. Sorry 'bout that mate!" Lala quickly apologize while she was tried dusting herself. No answer, Lala stare at the person she hit. A young fat boy with, brown messy hair and a round face. A large blue cloak that covers his body, a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also usually has a small, plain, wooden puppet sitting on his shoulders, or maybe now it on the ground. Not to mention right now he was busy dusting his puppet.

"Hello, over there who ever you are, will you please just say something or not?" Lala yelled loudly to get an atention. The boy shockly stare at Lala, he went nervous after that. "Um, em, oh right." He snapped his fingers. "Hello and sorry about before, ehehehe. My name is **Raiko Omura**, Puppeter. Nice to meet you..."

**Name : Raiko Omura**

**SHSL : Puppeteer (Red Side)**

After that he concentrate dusting his puppet again. "Lala Munesanzun, Acrobat." Lala said. "Oh, Lala sorry if I'm kinda rude. But may I ask you about your powers? Since were at the Destiny School!" The boy said cheerfully, "Hm, an Esper." Lala flatly answer. "Cool~!" Raiko eyes went shine brightly.

"_Now, where did I saw this scene before?_" Lala thought wonderly.

(Flashback)

"_Hey, new one!"_

"_Hey, new senpai!"_

_Lala look at her lower back and found a different twins. One is a girl with a black twin tail and the other one is an older brother with a brown hair colour. Theyre skin are white, only the boy is slightly darker than the girl. They had the same eye-colour, blue. "Oh, why hello there." Lala lowered herself since the two of them is really short. About theyre age could be 11 and 12._

"_Whats your name?" Lala asked the two of them. "Hima Hikari." The boy answer. "Soha Hikari!" The girl exclaim. "Then I am Lala Munesanzun." Lala finally introduced herself. "Long," Soha comment flatly. "Anyway are twins?" Lala asked. "Nope, were different 1 year!" Soha answer cheerfully._

"_So what your power?" Hima asked softly. "Heh~, even though you're a boy but act like girl. And you over act like a boy, tsk, tsk."_

"_Whats your power?!" Soha asked impatiently._

"_Esper," Lala answer. "Then you can read mind like us?" Hima asked surprisely. "Well somet'in like that!"_

"_Cool~!" The so called twin eyes went shine brightly. Lala laugh softly at the both of them._

(End of Flashback)

"Its been two years I already here," Lala whisper quietly. "Sorry, what was that?" Raiko asked. "Nah, its nothing at all!" Lala answer cheerfully as if nothing happen. "Oh, yeah about that puppet of yours." Lala point the puppet that right now is at its place again. "Oh, your talking about my friend here." Lala nodded at the statement. That guy had not so much life isn't he?

"Anyway, sorry 'bout this. Look like our conversation already over! See ya!"

Lala went to the class 1-Hope. Only this is the elementary school, since the 'Red Zone' are mostly for elementary kids. She noticed something, someone is sleeping at one of the chair and table. She found a giant (not literally giant her height is giant what I mean) girl was still fall unconscious or already sleeping?

Lala went closer to the girl. She had a silky black hair into a medium bob, Bright hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, very pale pink beret, pale pink sundress, white flats. Oh, she recognized this girl. The manga artist **Jyko Takashi** or her favorite nickname **JI-co Takashi**.

**Name : Jyko Takashi / JI-co Takashi**

**SHSL : Manga Artist (Red Side)**

"Look I know this seems bad but I'm taking charge I swear! Don't worry mommy no one is going to find out." She muttered childlish in her sleep. Lala know who really she is. But she keep it quite, she wont thought of it for the while.

She kinda love her manga story called, The Misfortune of Sally Fortune about a young girl named Sally, the story tell that where ever Sally go and misfortune always follow her. Lala sigh boldly, at the same time she can't let a girl stay asleep like sleeping beauty. So she decide to poke her forehead, but when she done that.

Jyko eyes went snapped open in a second and, "Eeek! STRANGER DANGER!" She scream and throw a punch. The punch nearly hit Lala thank to her Acrobatics reflects. "WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY WHO AND MORE IMPORTANLY WHO RESPONSIBLE FOR DISTURBING MY SLEEP?!" She continued, Lala just give a pokerface and a smile. "Its 'How' for the last part. (-W-)" Lala added casually. "Shut it! Wait, sorry what I said. Anyway my name is Jyko.."

"Takashi. I saw your story and website, I knew few things about ya." Lala cut out. Jyko stared of disbelieve. " A-are you a fan?" She asked hopefully. "If about your story well yeah." After that Jyko shrieked happily knowing theres a fan in the same school with her. "Any so, mynameisLalaandIamanacrobat~ (she tried made a quick speech)! See ya!" Lala said and ran of to the other side of the room, class 1-Happy. She quickly hide and hoping that Jyko didn't notice her.

"Wait! I don't even know you! Um, was it Lala?!" Jyko exclaim and tried find Lala. And knowing the mangaka is gone. Lala stand up, and look around. She suddenly remember the 'Main Gate', she decide to look for it.

She saw him. Mavis, talking with a stranger. Then after that Lala shed a tear of happiness, since it rare for her to see Mavis talking to other people openly. She clean her tears with her clothe. The she saw Mavis walking towards her, surprise that Mavis didn't know something..

* * *

"And that's is my story to you!" Lala clap her hand. She just finish telling her tales, "So we had the same position, but then again.." Mavis look to his back knowing that Makoto is gone. He relieved at that part, mostly. "So are you going to do something?" Lala asked flatly.

"Yes, but still need to cool my head."

"Use the ice's from the cooler at the kitchen." Lala remind him. Mavis sigh, "Yeah, if that is if I find the kitchen school." Mavis said annoyed.

"Anyway, see ya. I need to look around again, since there's many change around here." And after that Lala and Mavis waving at each others.

Lala found the stair to the second floor but its looked by the wall again. But she found 16 rooms for the other people and herself. There's sprited drawing at the each doors, also she found a teen male and a girl talking to each other inside the class 1-Happy. "_Oh, yeah. I forgot about them._" Lala thought.

"Hey, is there anybody here~?" Lala yelled with a 'Daffy Duck' sound voiced. "Who's there?!" The female teen exclaim shockly. "Just an Esper kid, who found a couple of weirdos~" Lala replied and showing herself to the other two .

"Lala Munesanzun! Esper + Acrobatic girl nice to meet you!" She bowed, no reason she like to make a random expression. "Lala! Its been a minute!" Raiko exclaim childish. Lala then stared at the teen girl. A light brown bobbed-style hair, along with yellow eyes of an indescribable shade. She has slight freckles, and pale skin, in contrast to several flaming red rashes on her arms and upper elbow areas. Lala know the main reason. She also wears a lavender cardigan and a long-sleeved dark violet blouse underneath. She has a pleated lavender knee-length skirt with dark violet lining as well, and black thigh-highs coupled with lavender dress shoes. For accessories, she has a purple hairpin with a winged design.

"Oh, so you must be Lala. Raiko talked allot about you, we have same simaliralitys aren't we?" The girl asked politely. "Yep, but my power works is really different than yours. So am I right, **Kageyama Honoka**? Miss Psychologist?"

**Name : Kageyama Honoka**

**SHSL : Psychologist (Red Side)**

"Anyway, I think I found a parasol should I get it for you? Since you know, allergies?" Lala offer and tried to run of again, without caring Raiko pleading for her stay. "Um, no need to. I think I can take it on my own." Honoka refused, Lala stared coldly at the girl. "You know just because you had allergies you can't just became a 'shut in' like that." And after that Lala left.

It bothering her, Lala. "_Those eyes of loneliness, almost the same as Mavis and me before two years ago._" Lala thought, she walked to the left side of the class. Well let just say, that the umbrella holder is at the left side of the class, since the mastermind bought for everyone she take one of them. Lala knew what kind if favorite Honoka would like. When she tried take a pink parasol with a cat with a left ear of a rabbit at the top of it. She heard,

"Make it rain, make it rain and pickupthemoneyagain,"

"_What a teribble song and voice,_" Lala pretend not to hear since it was walking towards her. "Make it rain, make it rain and pickupthemoneyagain," It singing again, Lala slightly fed up by the song. "AS THE RAIN NEVER GONE HERE, GONE HERE! LET PRETEND NOT TO A HEAR A THING! Since its really annoying~" Lala then went to the class and gave the parasol to Honoka and gone out.

She found an teen male, he had a spiky jet black hair, untucked white long sleeve shirt, top button off, black jacket like superdry, grey formal trousers and joker shoes (shoes with knife) Brown skin like, semi slanted eyes, small and sharp nose, small mouth and a bit fit with six pack almost showing his chest.

Lala throw her face to her right side. "Meh, what stupid *cough*open*cough*chest*cough* weirdo*spit*" The teen slightly fed up by Lala act and words, he made a smile but there sign that he was start pissed of. He take a deep breath and took it out slowly, trying being patient. "HEEYO~! THE NAME IS **GAEL BAKUNAWA** AND I AM A WHITE RABBIT~!" He yelled in a cheerful way.

**Name : Gael Bakunawa**

**SHSL : White Rabbit (Red Side)**

"White rabbit?" Raiko asked as he gone out from the class. "Yeah. By the way I had super-powers and also I'm a time-user and space~" Gael explain. "Yeah, but it's to bad you can't use over here right?" Lala gave a face 'You reallyyy suck without powers, aren't ya?' expression. Gael still smile pridefully, only he added a cold-sweat all over his face. "H-how did you know?" Geal shock that Lala had an information that he don't have. "I'm an Esper!" Lala answer shortly. "Oh. Anyway, what's your name kid?" Gael asked to Raiko. "Oh, eh, um..," Gael sworn he heard Raiko keep muttering 'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' numerous times.

"Don't worry about him, just nervous." Lala remind. "Oh, I see." He then stare at the puppeteer, "Don't worry kiddo!" Gael said while pat the boys back.

"He's older than you, he's 17 years." Lala said before leaving Gael dumb-founded. He was stunned knowing a really and fat boy actually older a year than him.

He went to the 'White Line' since she saw a girl. She has long burgundy hair, reaching her thighs. She has side-swept bangs and wears a little black bow in her hair. Her eyes are a dark chocolatey brown. Her skin is fair and clear of freckles, etc. Her clothe were blue jeans and white sneakers and a plain gray shirt underneath a maroon unbuttoned sweater-jacket. She also has brown glasses with rectangle frames.

She looked like talking to someone. "But Kohaku, I don't think it's great, about having a supernatural powers." The said, "Yeah, that's for you like usual," The second voice were out from the 'Blue Side'. "Yeah, but about this school I worried if the other people looking down on me or, or.."

"Hey, take it easy. It not like the end of the world or som.." Before Lala could even finish, the girl is shocked and run away from her. She went to the nearest flag pole at the 'Red Zone'. Lala stared at the girl who just became the new flag. "So-sorry, about her she just really shy meeting new people." Lala stare at the boy that the girl from before talked to him. He had few simmililaritys with the girl. Only, there's few exception since he's a boy, only he looked like a scientist. "Any so, what power do you have?" He asked with a glittering hope at his eyes.

"Esper." Lala answer normally. He then suddenly panting and gasping non-stop. "OMG! An esper you said?! Hey, what else the others ones over the Red Place?!" He asked without a forward movement from the white line. Then suddenly a rubber bullet hit the (poor also obsessing) boy fall to the ground. "Ow, ow!" He cried. "Don talk to my sister with that attitude! I hate her but that doesn't mean I like to see her talking to a pervert like you!" Mavis appeared at Lala's sight.

"Ma-Mavis.." Lala surprise. Mavis give the glare 'Don't say a word' expression. "Is the world start come to the end?" Lala sneers. Mavis rolled his eyes and dragged the weird boy away. "What?! Wait! I still had more question~!" The scientist cried. "OH, DON'T BE A BABY KOHAKU!"

Lala ignored the boys and go closer to the pole. Knowing that the 'new' flag still there Lala called. "Hey, not planning getting down or something?" Lala loudly called the girl. The shy girl shooked her head, no.

"Yah, sure 'bout that?" Lala asked for a 100% agreement. Even though she how is going to end, the girl look start to doubt her answer. Then after ward she decide to trust Lala since she still loyally wait for her patiently.

"Um.., okay. He-hello or Hi..?" Lala sigh as she remind her one of the junior high girl from her past. "Lala Munesanzun, an Acrobat also an Esper." Lala cut her of. "Oh, um. Is **Kimiko Tsukuda**, an electrian."

**Name : Kimiko Tsukuda**

**SHSL : Electrian (Red Side)**

"Well, Kimiko about your twin younger brother of yours, from before." Lala start a conversation. "Is he really like supernatural allot?" Lala asked, "Oh, Ko-Kohaku.., yeah. He became addicted when he knew about my powers and.., ho-how did you know he was was my younger twin?!" Kimiko surprised, "I'm an Esper." Lala answer with a sharp shine at her eyes. "Any how, I.." Lala felt something, "_That guest is here now? Is really late, but oh well~. Its not like I meet all the student weren't I?_" She thought.

"Any way, I'll be gone to see someone else." Lala cheered and run off withouth caring a slightes about Kimiko random name call. "Lili wait! Wait, no um Kiki?! Hiro?! MiTa!?"

And so one Lala pretend not to hear at thing. Lala went to the student room, '**Kinoshita Momoko**', the famous youngest designer. Lala notice with her 'Esper Eyes' and the sprited-picture.

**Name : Kinoshita Momoko**

**SHSL : Designer (Red Side)**

"Yo, Momoko-san. You here?" Lala asked with a delinquent tone. Suddenly a girl with mid-back length ebony black hair put in twintails with full straight bangs. Egg-shaped face with pinkish white skin. Dark brown eyes. Small body, petite, and little bit underweight body. Just like a 8-11 years old kid. Her clothing are a pink long sleeved babydoll dress and a matching chest-length cape over it with a red ribbon tying it on the chest. Plus white knee socks and black mary jane school shoes. Oh, and a chocolate messenger sling bag too. "_A human mannequin?_" Lala stared flatly.

"ARE YOU THE PROTAGONIST?!" She screamed as she hit her body to Lala as if playing American Football. After that, Lala lock the door and the both of them made a realllyyyyyy, looooong talk.

"_I wonder how Mavis doing?_" Lala thought wonderly.

* * *

**Name : Lala Munesanzun**

**Age : 16**

**Magic : Esper Eyes**

**SHSL : Acrobat**

**Height and Weight : 168 cm and 45 kg**

* * *

**Name : Mitsuki Tsumetai**

**Age : 15**

**Magic : Ice**

**SHSL : Figure Skater**

******Height and Weight : 170 cm and 47 kg.**

**Apearance : Wears a white/blue dress with floral patterns near the beginning and near the end, silver shoes with blue socks. Average skin, and green eyes. And finnaly she has her blond hair in a bun.**

* * *

**Name : Raiko Omura**

**Age : 17**

**Magic : Living Magic (control humanoid-shaped item. His limit are 60 yards)**

**SHSL : Puppeter**

******Height and Weight : 124 cm and 59 kg**

**Apearance : Had brown messy hair and a round face. Clothing is a large blue cloak that covers his body, a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also usually has a small, plain, wooden puppet sitting on his shoulders.**

* * *

**Name: ****Kageyama Honoka**

**Age: 17**

**Magic: can read minds + telekinesis**

**SHSL: Psychologist**

**Height and Weight: 169 cm, 47 kg**

**Appearance : A light brown bobbed-style hair, along with yellow eyes of an indescribable shade. She has slight freckles, and pale skin, in contrast to several flaming red rashes on her arms and upper elbow areas, also wear a lavender cardigan and a long-sleeved dark violet blouse underneath. She has a pleated lavender knee-length skirt with dark violet lining as well, and black thigh-highs coupled with lavender dress shoes. For accessories, she has a purple hairpin with a winged design.**

* * *

**Name : Jyko Takashi (JI-co Takashi)**

**Age : 17 Real age 10**

**Magic : Shapeshifter**

**SHSL? : Manga Artist**

**Height and Weight : (Age 17) 201 cm and 86 kg (Age 10) 145 cm and 44 kg.**

**Appearance : (Age : 17) She had a silky black hair into a medium bob, Bright hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, very pale pink beret, pale pink sundress, white flats. (Age : 10) Long layered black hair, Bright hazel eyes, pale-ish skin, Hello kitty look-a-like bow in her hair, Purple poke a dot dress, white running shoes  
**

* * *

**Name : Kinoshita Momoko **

**Age: 15**

**Magic: hdjfgseuhfbjdhvfdkjvn (?)**

**SHSL : SHSL Designer**

**Height and Weight: 150 cm and 38 kg**

**Appearance : Mid-back length ebony black hair put in twintails with full straight bangs. Egg-shaped face with pinkish white skin. Dark brown eyes. Small body, petite, and little bit underweight body. Clothing are a pink long sleeved babydoll dress and a matching chest-length cape over it with a red ribbon tying it on the chest. Plus white knee socks and black mary jane school shoes, and a chocolate messenger sling bag too**

* * *

**Name : Gael Bakunawa**

**Age: 16**

**Magic: Master of space and time**

**SHSL: White Rabbit**

**Height and Weight : various (he control time) but maybe, 185cm and 69 kg**

**Appearance : A spiky jet black hair, untucked white long sleeve shirt, top button off, black jacket like superdry, grey formal trousers and joker shoes (shoes with knife) Brown skin like, semi slanted eyes, small and sharp nose, small mouth and a bit fit with six pack almost showing his chest.**

* * *

**Name : Kimiko Tsukuda**

**Age : 15**

**Magic : Electricity**

**SHSL : Electrian**

**Height and Weight : 165 cm and 51 kg.**

**Appearance : Long burgundy hair, reaching her thighs. She has side-swept bangs and wears a little black bow in her hair. Her eyes are a dark chocolatey brown. Her skin is fair and clear of freckles, etc. for clothing she wears blue jeans and white sneakers and a plain gray shirt underneath a maroon unbuttoned sweater-jacket. She also has brown glasses with rectangle frames.**

* * *

**The same with the Blue it still continued~!**

**Male (2/8)**

**Female (6/8) (My OC is also one of them)**

**Please send your OC and prayed theyre be not a future killer or victim!**

**Thank You very much!**


	6. Blue Side (2)

**Man is this getting smaller numbers or is just me? Anyway this is the OC from thy other Authors such as :**

**Shiranai Atsune : Haruna Takahashi**

**Fandomhospitalizedpatient : Izumi Akamine.**

**P.S : This is a secret update, I shouldnt supose to update or write this since TOMOROW IS A FINAL DAYOF MY MID-TERMS WUHUUU~! And my Mom goiing to kill me is she found out about this.**

* * *

**Chapter 03 : The Tall Tales of Meeting (3)**

"And that is my story to you!" Lala clap her hand. Mavis stared blankly to the monochrome girl, "So we had the same position, but then again.." Mavis look to his back knowing that Makoto is gone. He relieved at that part, mostly. "So are you going to do something?" Lala asked flatly.

"Yes, but still need to cool my head." Mavis groan. "Use the ice's from the cooler at the kitchen." Lala remind him. Mavis sigh, "Yeah, if that is if I find the kitchen school." Mavis said annoyed.

"Anyway, see ya. I need to look around again, since there's many change around here." And after that Lala and Mavis waving at each others. "Now I wonder since when I became a nice person?" Mavis muttered darkly. It's a good thing Lala already gone.

"Any so, what to do..?" Mavis stared at his feet. He felt lonely. "_Now that remind me of that time.._"

(Flashback)

"_*BLEEP* THAT! NO *BLEEP* SHERLOCK!" Mavis and Victor jolted hearing that famous yelling. "Eve-chan, don't follow adult bad words." Victor face-palm. "You better be! Where in the world that 11 year old brat learn those words?!" Mavis yelled of frustration as he pointing his finger sharply at Victor._

"_Her Mother." Victor answer him shortly. Mavis give a glare sign 'Don't blame her Mother!', since Mavis felt already at his limit now. "I swear Mavis. I ain't lying about this one!" Victor cried for his defense. Mavis glare started to disappear, then the only happening now is._

_He jump from his place and ran out from his class. Looking the little girl with yellow hair and red eyes, Eve Eden._

(End of flashback)

"Hey~, hello. Is anybody in here~?"

"?!. Hu-huwah!" Mavis scream. He was really surprise by that girl sudden call. "Whoops, sorry 'bout that!" She grin nervously. Mavis stared at the girl. She rather had a well-mannered and healthy body posture with a slim build, peach-pink skin color. Her eyes are the color of silver but fake. Mavis can see wich is fake wich is not since he had REAL silver eyes.

Her hair was navy-blue hair with highlights and black streaks. "_Colour dye?_" Mavis thought blankly. Her hairstyle is a long, waist-length wavy hairstyle with straight bangs that is tucked onto the sides with a hair clip. "_Wig?_" Again Mavis thought only this time is randomly. And finally a sky blue cardigan and a Bermuda white Bermuda shorts and a sky blue-white tennis shoes. The girl seems dislike Mavis way to look at her. It feel like he was mocking herself. (Its true..)

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU JERK?!" She yelled as she almost kick Mavis chin. But it's a good thing Mavis personally been through with this kind of situation once. "You know, YOU didn't say your name." Mavis remind her. This time she tried stomp the (not so) poor boy head.

Mavis jumped highly almost like he was flying. "That's..!" The girl cried of disbelief, Mavis just give the face 'You never see a flying moron didn't you?'. After that he landed behind the girl. "Heh, not bad for jerk." She mocked but deep inside her, she was really impressed.

"I'm not a jerk, I just stared at you face. Miss faker eyes." Mavis replied.

"What did you just say?!" She point her finger to Mavis. "Forget what I said. Whats your name?" Mavis asked, he really felt bored for some reason.

"Like I going to forget it! But.., the names is **Haru** no need to know my real name.. Also a soccer girl." She quickly added when Mavis tried open his mouth to asked again. "I see, is **Haruna Takashi**. The run away.." But he quickly shut his mouth, since Haru started moves her fist to his face. "Don't say another word and that name, you hear me?!" She growled.

**Name : Haruna Takahashi**

**SHSL : Soccer Player (Blue Side)**

"And where did you even hear that name?! This is the first time we met!" She snapped. "_Nope, actually we were accidentally seeing each other._" Mavis thought. There's a time that Mavis went to an asylum by accident, sue his teacher and the ambulance! They should have take a young and near-death kid but instead they take Mavis by accident and took him at the wrong place. Mavis yelled and protest and at the same time he saw Haruna running from the nurse. Mavis death-rate eyes said her name is Haruna Takahashi and dying percent is 0,1%. Not to mention, he when he was reading a newspaper he found the topic about the run away patients.

"Is a secret." he replied as he slapped Haruna hand from his face. Haruna take a quick step back, and glared sharply to Mavis. She clicked her mouth and left the place, "See ya, stranger."

"Is Mavis Munesanzun and I'm.., and she's not listening. What a though (or maybe cold hearted) girl." Mavis muttered annoyingly and rolled his eyes. As he turn his back, then he cried and nearly jump back. "Hey, is that girl really had be that annoying?" Makoto said with a annoyed face.

"You'll be ten times annoying if you did a sudden appearance like that." Mavis replied while face-palming. Then Makoto became mute again. "Forget what I said." Mavis jump and walk. Leaving Makoto behind alone. While he staring Mavis movement.

Mavis went to his room (since he felt like he had a migraine). When he opened the light blue metallic colored door. He stared his room with a cold-sweat. "_WHAT THE HECK WITH THIS ROOM?! ITS MORE LIKE LIVING AT AN APERTEMENT THAN A NORMAL ROOM!_" He yelled at his own thought.

His room had a light (or soft) silver grey wall. The floor are white square tiles and made of ceramics. Theres a black sofa about 3 meters from the bed. There a small wooden book-shelf at the corner of the right side of the room. "_The heck it made of from Mahoni woods!_ _Did Lala and the Mastermind rearrange all the rooms?!_" Mavis thought as he trying pick a book.

He pick 'Kittens Collection Pictures' (his actually most favorite book! Its true!), "_Did Lala purposely pick the books as well?!_".The bed size is enough for two people, white pillow, bed with white sheet and dark-grey blanket. At the left there bed table and a black wecker. There were also a black wooden and metal wardrobe. He slightly saw his bathroom, theres the bath tub and the showering place. It white titled colored.

"_Not to mention there a small kitchen!_" Mavis stared with a cold sweat all over his face. This is to much for him (XD)! The kitchen really look comfortable, white wall, grey flooring and the drawers are dark-grey and white colored. The kitchen set's are really complete as well. White fridge full of foods in it.

"_Lala..!_" Mavis face-palm. Now he was really complete stressed and he felt his migraine getting worse than before, then he heard a knock on his door. He walk with a stomp with him, he just realized something at his inside room door. It was light grey meanwhile on the out side is light metallic blue.

The knocking sound is keep knocking at his ear and his door. "WHAT?!" He yelled as he open the door roughly. "H-hello." She greet. "Oh, d-did I ca-came at the w-wrong time?" A young girl nervously stutter asked while she holding a plate of warm omelet. Mavis stared sharply and made the girl even more nervous than before.

The girl had a caramel brown hair, a bit messy, shoulder length, sticks out on the edges. Sky blue eyes with gold flecks eyes. Pale and a bit skinny, skin body. Her clothing are silver jacket with a black omega symbol (it looked like this Ω!) on the front pocket, and a black sigma symbol (looked like this as well Σ!) at the back of the jacket. Underneath the jacket is a white tank top with a black sigma symbol on the middle. She wears brown shorts, silver knee high socks, and red sneakers. Her accessories are silver and red wireless headphones.

Mavis stared awkwardly at the girl, "_Did she think we were at a neighborhood?!_" Mavis slapped his fore-head. "D-did I d-done so-something w-wrong?" She asked worriedly, "_Maybe I should made a pudding instead an Omelete and curse my stuttering!_" She thought guiltily. "Ahahaha.." She laugh weakly there still a sign about her nervous syndrome, "M-maybe I can o-offered t-this to s-someone e-else." She said as she tried to walk.

"Wait," Mavis called. She turn her head, "Your name," Mavis added. "Oh, s-s-sorry. M-my b-bad! M-my i-is.." Mavis getting annoyed by her stuttering. But, he take a deep breath. "Is **Izumi Akamine**, S-Super Highschool Level Mathematician"

**Name : Izumi Akamine**

**SHSL : Mathematician (Blue Side)**

"Oh, Mavis. Mavis Munesanzun, Gunman." Izumi eyes went wide, "Y-our not s-shooting to k-kill p-people allot f-for money?!" She asked worriedly. "That's a Hitman." Mavis flatly answer. "A-and yo-ur n-name is m-more l-like a g-girl." She felt little scared since Mavis had cold eyes and tone (a little). "You don't say. Sew my mother since she gave that name." Mavis sigh heavily, he felt really tired dealing with all of this.

"Anyway, I don't want to be rude or something. The omelet getting cold." Mavis remind the stuttering girl. "A-ah! I was giving for you s-since..," Mavis knew the answer. "Since were neighbors?" He added.

Izumi again, gave a weak laugh. "Yes," She grin nervously. "Well, thank you very much..?" Mavis slightly nervous take the plate, he never get something like this in really long time about two years, maybe. "A-anyway. T-thanks, I really had a l-little problem with my s-suttering allot." She said walking away and waving her hand to Mavis. "Don't worry. My life problem is worse sorta than yours." Mavis replied and close the door quietly, she really understand about that girl. Friendless, he had the same experience not having a friend. He usually thought it'll be annoying and giving him a hard time to do his work. But it all change in two years ago. But, anyway he eat the omelet and it was really delicious even though its cold.

When he finish his lunch and decide to go out, again. But before that he clean the plate. He was rather surprise that there was a math symbol decorating the plate. When he was open his door, he nearly jump again. Not because Makoto in front of his door but Haruna is, plus she already tried knock his door already. "What do you want Haru?" Mavis asked with an annoyance tone. "Hey, hey, take it easy I kinda want to say sorry, uhm.." Haru lost word because she didnt hear Mavis name at all.

"Mavis Munesanzun, Gunman and I really want to go out, right now." Mavis said. "Oh, heheheh. Sorry~!" She apologized and step aside to her right. As Mavis start walking she was waving at him and give out peace sign, while Mavis rolled his eyes.

"Lala Munesanzun, an esper." He heard her, her voice. Its at the white line, so he ran quickly as possible, he felt something weird and awful about this. And he was right.

Kohaku pant and gasping heavily. Mavis swear he just saw a skeleton with black robes. "_I swear, I just that Death Reaper leaning behind that weirdo!_" Mavis thought while rubbing his eyes. But he realizes the main reason why Kohaku acting like because Lala answer. "_I forgot that he was really hungry for supernatural like this!_" The he pulled out his gun, but don't worry about it since he brought those to the school just in case. And the bullet is rubber and green peas. He choose the rubber one.

"_is time to shoot~!_" He thought with a pure evil heart. Then it happen, but Lala knew that Mavis already here neither Mavis did. But "_This will be fun,_" They thought.

* * *

**Name : Haruna Takahashi**

**Age : 16**

**SHSL : Soccer Player**

**Height and Weight : 156 cm and 54 kg**

**Appearance : A well-mannered and healthy body posture with a slim build, peach-pink skin color. Her eyes are the color of silver but fake. Her hair was navy-blue hair with highlights and black streaks. Her hairstyle is a long, waist-length wavy hairstyle with straight bangs that is tucked onto the sides with a hair clip. Clothing are sky blue cardigan and a white bermuda shorts and a sky blue-white tennis shoes**

* * *

**Name : Izumi Akamine**

**Age : 16 but turning 17**

**SHSL : Mathematician**

**Height and Weight : 163 cm and *Cencosered* kg (SUE her not me! Her and her smartness!)**

**Appearance :** **Caramel brown hair, a bit messy, shoulder length, sticks out on the edges. Sky blue eyes with gold flecks eyes. Pale and a bit skinny, skin body. Her clothing are silver jacket with a black omega symbol (it looked like this Ω) on the front pocket, and a black sigma symbol (looked like this aswell Σ) at the back of the jacket. Underneath the jacket is a white tank top with a black sigma symbol on the middle. She wears brown shorts, silver knee high socks, and red sneakers. Her accessories are silver and red wireless headphones. (But the head-phones she never used, but she really loving it!)**

* * *

**(Bonus : Original Characthers Room) # Anyway I made this since I'm bored, I hope the SYOC is filled in soon enough. But anyway thank you for sending the OC(s)! And thank you as well for review this story. And I saw the comment I was really happy (TTATT). Sorry, about the long update since I had Mid-Term test. And about the SYOC there still about..**

* * *

**Male : (4/8) (My OC is one of them!)**

**Female : (2/8)**

* * *

**Soren Nura : The wall-room is light white colored, the floor is a dark-night (there night sky not Batman! Just in case). The bed is the same as Mavis, only the sheets is black and the blanket is Lapis-Lazuli colored. Black colored furnitures like sofa, wardrobe and bookshelf. Theres a table work from wood. With a black glass covered it, and few item for a doctor use such as steptoskop, thermometer, flash-light and a box of first aid-kit. The bathroom the same with Mavis, the kitchen as well only is monochrome colored.**

**Anyway, sorry I just tell you two rooms. Since I am really lazy~. Oh, yeah this is a secret update, (don't tell my Mom okay, she'll killed me for this!). But tomorrow is my last and two final test anyway. So, see ya! And send my P.M if you guys want to say something**


	7. Red Side (2)

**Here Teh OC(s) from the Authors are :**

**That One Person Who Exists : Meme Tsumikun and Ryo Nakana**

**Sen'ninriki : Akiyama Beniko**

**Vortex Oblivion : Kagura Yasunori**

**The SYOC is still like this :**

**Female(s) : (8/8)**

**Male(s) : (4/8)**

* * *

**Chapter 00 : The Tall Tales Meeting (4)**

After take a really long talk with Momoko. She felt bored. Really bored, "I felt so lonely as I felt my missing days~." She's start singing alright (-_-"). "As I felt so powerless, and really starving for answer~." Another song replied to her's. It was Gael.

"Is it necessary?" Lala asked boldly. "Yes, I need to know about this white bracelet!" Gael plead, Lala slightly annoyed but her face is really flat. As she tried to walk away Gael grab her foot. "WILL THE GOOD HEAVEN SAKE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY LIFE HAPPENING WITH MY POWERS?!" He scream loudly. Lala felt a little guilty, but the poor boy really want to know so she gave it. A pure cold-hearted kick on the chin (XD).

It made Gael let go her foot and nearly or almost fall, with a miracle he hold his standing place. "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He snapped rubbing his pained chin luckly not teeth broken, "Testing you." Lala said with an innocent eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever you said clown." Gael replied while rolled his eyes.

"So about those bracelet theyre.." Before Lala said another word, suddenly. "Hi! I'm **Meme Tsumikun**! It's a pleasure to meet you" said a girl with two (extremely) long pigtails with a brown hair reaching her knees, with rainbow highlights running through it. She wears a black dress that runs down to her knees with a long-sleeved white dress shirt on top, unbuttoned. She wears black heels that add five cm to her height. She has shinning blue eyes.

And tha actually the good news, and the bad news is she made Lala and Gael snapped.

"WHAT?!" They yelled angrily. Only what different is Lala face still flat and Gael face 'Don't bother us while we talk!' expression. But instead being surprise she, "Really? Are you really, truly that low? It really is quite a shame you were raised so improperly... Quite a shame indeed..." She replied darkly. "Whoa, whoa slow down your horses!" said a boy who had black hair, that is no longer than mid-length of his neck. It's very thick. He also has red eyes. He's dressed quite blandly in a red plaid shirt, the plaid's lines made up of black. He also wears blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a black beanie.

"Huh, this place don't have horses or something like that.." Gael said purely. "Yeah, not to mention were not even riding one!" Lala added with a oblious expression. "Not that horses! What I mean is calm down, don't start up something!" He added. Lala stared at the two, she knows them. "Yo, Meme Tsumikun the Pop Sensation.." Lala chirped and clapped lightly.

**Name : Meme Tsumikun**

**SHSL : Pop Sensation (Red Side)**

"..And **Ryo Nakana **the Pyrotechnicianits been a while!" Lala added and wave her hand to the boy.

**Name : Ryo Nakana**

**SHSL : Pyrotechnician (Red Side)**

Meme and Ryo surprise that Lala knew theyre name. But realizing who Lala was, Meme with full of excitement grabbed Lala both hand and handshaking them. Ryo on the other hand he slapped his forehead, remember just now.

"The Monochrome Pierrot! Its been awhile!" They exclaimed. Gael stared blankly at the three, but realize Lala forgot something. "Hey, what about these white things?" He asked, Lala stopped handshaking and give a sign 'Sorry, theres something I need to do!'

"So about the white bracelet, theyre call..it could be holding our powers." Gael eyes wide in horror. "What!?" He and Meme exclaim. Lala, Ryo, and Gael stared at Meme. "You mean, I couldn't use my powers at all?!" She asked with a shock on her face. Lala nodded.

"Well, I kinda don't remember anything about why Meme is the only one wearing that white bracelet, but.." Ryo stared sharply at Gael. "And Gael Bakunawa Master Time and Space" Gael quickly said, since he thought maybe Ryo want his name. "Anyway, whats your powers anyway? Mine is.." He snapped his finger and flames start appearing from his hands. "Hehehe, this is my secret how did I became a Pyrotechnician~!" He said with a (arrogant) huge grin.

"Humph, show of." Gael snorted. "Peh peu. I don' wanna hear that one from ya!" Lala sneers and smiled widely like a Cheshire Cat. It spooked out Meme, Ryo and Gael a little they felt like her face trying to said, 'You are the true weakling without powers, am I right?'

"Eer, oh yeah! Did you guys saw your room? Its amazing!" Meme said trying to change the topic while she tried shake up the stunned boys after seeing Lala Chesire Cat smile.

"Okay that was awkward and scary or weird.., But oh, right. By the way, you better find out about this place~, let's go Meme!" Ryo called as he walk away. "Yeah, sure why not~!" Meme replied. "Well, I think I already answer your question, so I think it's better I followed them, I forgot said the white line for them." Lala said as she followed the duo. "Nah, that's okay. Anyway, I want to see my dearest items over there." Gael waved at the monochrome girl and left.

"The, white line~, what happen if a cross it?" Ryo said as he tried to pass the white line. "Turn into a dust, yeah." Lala answer while picking her nose. Meme tried to pretend that she didn't saw that scene. "Dust?" Lala again change her eyes and look for a pebble and tell Ryo to step aside and throw the small rock to the invisible wall and once again she felt sorry for the pebble.

"See? Dust." Lala said after she changes her eyes again. Meme and Ryo nodded for agreement, "Well, since the three of us felt bored.., how about we played hide and seek?" Lala offer. "Hey, Miss. Esper are you here or Big Sis Kimiko?" A voice called, it was Kohaku once again at the white line. He looked rather messy, his hair are messy and his lab-coat is dirty with dust.

Lala slightly frowned while staring at the scientist. "What happen to you?" Meme asked surprise and worried. Ryo just hold his laughter.

"I'm escape from Madman." Kohaku answer with a sigh. "Really~?" Ryo sneers. "Get real, you just being chased around by my brother.." Lala added with an annoyed smile. "While I'M BEING SHOOT! Not to mention his bullet was a rubber and green peas!" Kohaku yelled in frustration, throwing his hand to the air.

"Wait, your brother?" Kohaku in a second asked with a surprise face. Meme and Ryo done the same thing. "Yeah, I mean he is looked like and a year older than me and.."

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TWINS!" Ryo yelled. "Wait you knowing each others and wait a.." This Mr. K you know who. "Um, the same here when done the performance together he.." This is Meme.

"HOLD UP! ONE IN A TIME!" Lala finally snapped while making an 'X' with her arm. "Okay, I'll go first. You still remember about our half year ago. I thought you and Mavis were a twin." It's true that time Lala's work place had a request from the pop-star. That time one of the worker who doing the throwing knives was sick. So Lala ask Mavis to change the poor guy for the while. And that's the time how Ryo and Meme knowing Lala and Mavis a little. The both of them thought the clown and the gunman were a twin. Since theyre face are rather indentic to each other.

"Yeah, that's true. But we **ARE** siblings right?" Lala answer back to Meme. "You?" Lala point her fingers to Ryo. "None. You just say it anyway.."

"Now talk all you want, Scientist." Lala snapped her fingers. "Okay, so did Mavis had nothing in him in the family or you're the only one who had it?" Kohaku asked. "Well, he had powers to, of course." Lala answer. Kohaku started his way again. Panting and gasping like a weirdo.

"Okay, now he is creeping me out." Ryo said while backing of. Meme went behind to Ryo, "So whats your powers?!" Kohaku exclaimed. He made Ryo and Meme flinch of disgust. "Ah, don't worry about de boy. He went like since he had a huge fan with supernatural." Hearing that made Ryo interest to show of to the boy.

"Oh? You like the supernatural? We'll check this out!" He exclaimed a small but colorful fire appeared at his ten fingers. Kohaku eyes went wide just like a little kid saw an amazing toy. Meme just smiled and glad Kohaku less perverted looked right now. She then realized Lala disappear without a trace.

"Amazing.., so you can change the flame colour?" Kohaku asked amused with Ryo's power. "Yeah, and by the is Ryo Nakana and I'm.." Lala just came back with a suspicious item. Meme didn't what Lala holding and she realize it was too late.

"LALA WHAT ARE DOING?!" Meme scream as a cold water shower the pyrotechnician. It soaked Ryo and his flames. "Wow, so you were the same. You and your flames are soaked!" Lala exclaim proudly. Ryo dry himself with his flames. "Lala.., YOU WANT A FIGHT?!" Ryo yelled as he made his palm in fire. "Geshishishi~, see you try!" Lala challenge with an expression 'Can you even defeat me?'. "Now, now don't fight you two.." Another voice said.

A Red hair in twin odango (Do you know sailor-moon? Well it looked really round.), boyish twin side-tails and behind her ears is hair that reaches around chest length wrapped in hair spools like the one from Chobits. She rather had a good body built green eyes. She wears a short, 2 layered kimono with the shoulders pulled down and a halter style cheongsam underneath it to represent being half Chinese half Japanese. Well Lala can see that. Thigh-high tabi socks that she wears okobo shoes over.

"Half Japanesse and Chinesse lady~" Lala said randomly. "Huh?" The new arrival and the last girl said with a full wondering. "Oh, where's my manners? My name is **Akiyama**.., **Beniko**. A Traveler" She said with a Japanese male pronouns. "_Your real name is__**, Bèi ní Qiūshān**__._"

**Name : Akiyama Beniko (Japanesse)**

**Qiūshān, Bèi ní (Real name)**

**SHSL : Traveler**

"Oh, but aren't you a female? At least try to be more like a girl a little." Meme said in a sarcastic tone. She clicked her mouth, "Now, now how about we started singing Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (Nichijou Opening 2, You should tried listen they're opening they're song are really represent a cheerfull days)" Lala raised her finger with a cheerful face.

"No, please not now Lala." said Ryo who wanted to intervene Meme and Akiyama who looked wanted start they're fight. Lala stayed quite and..

"**Oi, if you two want a fight do it later.**" Lala said with a dark tone. Meme, Ryo and Akiyama looked horror at Lala. Even Meme and Ryo know her from work, but the two of them never saw her full of anger or dark like that.

"So~, what's next?" Lala asked with a cheerful tone this time.

Akiyama stared at Lala. "_She's not a normal person, I can sense a small killing intent behind her._" Akiyama thought. "So~, what are-we-going to do?" Lala asked again. "Um, Lala you're scaring them." Kohaku said. The three people really forgotten about his presence.

"Oh, my bad~! It became a bad habit!" Lala chirped happily waving a peace at both hand. "Oh, yeah Meme wanna go to my room?" Ryo change the topic and asked Meme. "Oh, well maybe.." Meme tried reconsidered it.

Akiyama rolled her eyes. "Mavis is coming here." Lala said. Kohaku yelp and ran. Akiyama rather surprise at the scientist. "Crap, forgot to tell our name!" Ryo slapped his forehead. "Don't worry about it we still can say it on other time." Meme said softly. "_Well if you guys still alive._" Lala thought lastly. After Meme and Ryo gone. Whats left is Akiyama and Lala. "Hey, tell me who are you?" Akiyama started her question. "Just a normal acrobat girl, or an esper. Lala Munesanzun at your service talk." Lala then bowed like a butler who'd welcoming a princess. Before Akiyama said another word..,

"Excuse me, ladies. Is the two of you here because when I was at the gate. All went black and wake on some apartment room. Wasn't this place is a High School?" A boy asked in polite and rude words said. He had a blue messy hair about his shoulder length, fair skin tone, orange-sunset eyes. His pale brown colored school jacket with he let on his own shoulder, as his clothing are white-pale brown school shirt at the left a circle and a star inside of it. His school pale brown pants, black belt and a dark purplelish-brown shoes. Lastly, his left had a bandage and a black-white prayers beads.

"By the way, you awake at room? Lucky you.." Akiyama sigh. "What's wrong?" Lala (pretending) asking to the tomboy girl. "I woke up in a bath tub, that's why!" She replied in a stressed way. "And your name?" Lala ignore the traveler as if she wasn't there at all. "Alright, my name is **Kagura Yasunori** and I'm more or less pleased to meet you.." Lala tilted her head.

"No talent?" Lala asked with an annoyed face. "Floral artist.., in other word is a florist stupid." He said in a polite way before giving an another chance for Lala asking's.

**Name :**** Kagura Yasunori**

**SHSL : Floral artist**

"Soo~~, maybe right now you can talk with Miss. Lady Tomboy right now!" Lala said as she started moving her leg to run. Leaving both Akiyama and Kagura alone.

(Somewhere else)

A high-lighted room, filled with monitors about 16 of them. "How long will you done, that thing?" An unknown figure asked to a worker. That person is working a strange mechanic works. For some reason it has a white fur colored. "Well, you said you need I quickly I AM trying you know!" The other one replied. "Sheeesh, it just few minutes and I'm bored." The figure said.

"Upupupupu~, well why don't you prepare the 'list'?" A monochromic bear appear, Monobear. "Oh, that ask the moron do it. But, to many she said." The figure replied. "But its true!" The worker yelled fed up by the Mastermind.

"Psh, really? Not to be nice or something, you should know that's one head couldn't work on its own. So.., you better help out so that disgusting thing would finish early!" Monobear said while pointing at the little project. The two humanoid person just give the bear a poker-face and slightly annoyed.

"And not to mention..! WHY IS THIS ROOM REALLY LIGHT UP...?!" Monobear exclaim pointing the light bulb. "Well, while watching the monitor will break our eye-sight," The worker answer. "..So we both agreed giving another light to avoid the radiation and..."

"Aaargh, bla bla, whatever you said! And get to work!" Monobear yelled and stomp his feet and left. The Mastermind and the worker stared blankly at the bear leaving. "How rude." The worker said. "How weird that thing.., wasn't it I supposed take the control of it?" The Mastermind said in a British tone. The worker shrugged and get back to the work.

"Also not to mention. I really forgot about those annoying creatures from some place.." He said as he stared to the monitor. What he was staring is, Momoko talking cheerfully with Jyko and Mitsuki and Makoto just silently stared every people movement like usual only he's standing inside a class this time. Creeping people out, thinking it was ghost.

"But aren't they a leaving thing a.k.a a humans?" The worker asked, raising the brow. "Oh, really they are a bsjdkhdfdajksh(?), actually." The Mastermind said. The worker stayed silent until her work is finish, then. "WHAT?! What did you said?! I'm telling the truth about the part after 'they are a'.., part." The worker said, dusting the furry figure. "Done and finish." The worker said happily.

"And here's the a note." The Mastermind said. The worker read it, "Oh, that's the main reason why it bshfsjjdid only I hear." The worker Good to worse. Please, this me thy rude to say, how about the 'list'?"

"No I.." The Mastermind tried to refused. "Please just this once. I need put the key and program and other things and please just do it, or this more take time." The Worker spout like child. "And you wont see the battle little sooner than you think. Upuuppupu~!" Monobear sneer as he stared closer to the monitor that contain two type of people.

"Upuupupupu~, I wonder those two able make the Normal(s) and the Abnormal(s) together~"

And the new scene is a Mastermind made a brawl with the bear.

* * *

**Name : Meme Tsumikun**

**Age : 16**

**Magic : Influential voice.**

**SHSL? : Pop Sensation**

**Height and Weight : 155 cm 40 km**

**Appearance : A long brown hair reaching her knees, with rainbow highlights running through it, and her hair is tied in two long pigtails. She wears a black dress that runs down to her knees with a long-sleeved white dress shirt on top, unbuttoned. She wears black heels that add five cm to her height. She has blue eyes.**

* * *

**Name : Ryo Nakana**

**Age : 17**

**Magic : Fire (He can change the flame colours)**

**SHSL? : Pyrotechnician (basically a person who knows how to use fire on stage or for visual effect and it's safe to use)**

**Height and Weight : 163 cm 50 kg**

**Appearance : Had a black hair, that is no longer than mid-length of his neck. It's very thick. He also has red eyes. He's dressed quite blandly in a red plaid shirt, the plaid's lines made up of black. He also wears blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a black beanie.**

**Name : Bèi ní Qiūshān (Real Name) Alias (Japanese Name): Benoko Akiyama**

**Age: 17**

**Magic : Enhanced Human Prowess : Strength**

**SHSL: Traveler**

**Height and Weight: Around 152 cm, around 56 kg.**

**Appearance: Red hair in twin odango, boyish twin side-tails and behind her ears is hair that reaches around chest length wrapped in hair spools like the one from Chobits. She has green eyes. She wears a short, 2 layered kimono with the shoulders pulled down and a halter style cheongsam underneath it to represent being half Chinese half Japanese. Thigh-high tabi socks that she wears okobo shoes over.**

* * *

**Name : Kagura Yasunori.**

**Age : 17 years old.**

**Magic : Onmyōji arts**

**SHSL: Floral Artist.**

**Height and Weight : 180 cm/68 kg**

**Appearance : Blue messy hair about his shoulder length, fair skin tone, orange-sunset eyes. His pale brown colored school jacket with he let on his own shoulder, as his clothing are white-pale brown school shirt at the left a circle and a star inside of it. His school pale brown pants, black belt and a dark purplelish-brown shoes. Lastly, his left had a bandage and a black-white prayers beads.**

* * *

**PLEASE SEND ME MORE OCS!**

**Blue Sides :**

**Females : (3/8)**

**Males : (4/8)**

**Red Sides :**

**Females :(8/8)**

**Males : (4/8)**

**You guys can send two people! DX**


	8. Blue Side (3)

**Roll call~, we give you..! :**

**DarkRubySparks : Melody Nagisa**

**Tyrant Rave V2 : Yuudai Katashi**

**Vortex Oblivion : Shiori Akushima**

**Sen'ninrik : Jun Wakahisha**

**SYOC IS! : **

**Female : (4/8)**

**Male : (5/8) Still waiting!**

* * *

**Chapter 03 : The Tall Tales of Meeting (5)**

This is the time when Mavis happily ever after shoot Kohaku with a pure evil heart. And dragging him from Lala who was waving at the two.

"What?! Wait! I still had more question~!" Kohaku cried while he swinging his hands to make Mavis let go. "OH, DON'T BE A BABY KOHAKU!" Mavis yelled angrily. "I AM NOT!" Kohaku barked back. "OKAY, YOU ARE A TWO no.., that's way to young.., okay. A FOUR YEAR OLD TODDLER HAPPY?!" Mavis loudly (or stupidly) offer. "NOT!" Kohaku quickly disagree. "OH, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY THEN!" Now Mavis felt he was dragging a child, separating him from a toy. "NEVAAR~!"

"Why you little..!" Mavis swear his hands is going to take the green peas into his mouth or kill him immitiadly. If this was his usually or daily days at his (crazy) school days. But, he knew he can't do that. Not in this situation. Mavis drag the boy in front of his room.

"WAAAAH! I WANT MY SISTER!" Kohaku started crying like a little kid. "For the name of.., JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Mavis finally snapped and glared at the (really) poor scientist. Kohaku yelp, since Mavis eyes really looked cold, violent, and heartless. As if want to kill him or eat him whole. "Please stop yelling at him!" A high-pitched voice exclaim.

Mavis still holding Kohaku and looked at his back. "Please stop yelling at him like that! He want to see his own sister right?" She said while putting her hands on her waist. Sky blue hair long hair about her knees, behind the head there's a clear twin-tails, olive skin tone, emerald eyes. Her body looked skinny but at the same time it looked had a good body build. Her clothing are a white uniform shirt only it has a short-sleeved and a round shaped too, then a black rectangle tie, reddish-brown and orange motif squares out-layer dress, black double button, dark grey tights, pale brown belted shoes "_Hrm? That's a good body health..,_" Mavis firstly thought about the girl.

"And you are..?" Mavis asked his first question to the girl. " Oh, my manners!" She gasped. "Anyway, Mavis Munesanzun, Gunman and this lunatic is.."

"I'm not a lunatic!" Kohaku yelled. "Kohaku whatsoever the so called scientist." Mavis ignored Kohaku statement. "Oh, um.." The girl right now is lost of words. "Nice to meet you, my name is **Shiori Akushima** and I hope we could get along well~, oh right I'm a goldsmith by the way.." She said faintly about her talent.

**Name : Shiori Akushima**

**SHSL : Goldsmith**

"Goldsmith?" Makoto asked from behind the blue haired girl. "Kyah!" She yelp for surprise. "The one who made jewelry from gold's and Makoto will you please stop that, I'm not your Mother you know.." Mavis sigh, "_At least I'm already gotten used to it_.." Mavis thought, he silently let go of Kohaku.

While he was running, Mavis keep shooting him with both green peas and rubber. Makoto sworn he heard the gunman silently laughing like a maniac. "Mavis, will you please stop that!" Shiori shout at the top of her lungs.

"How naïve.." Mavis muttered as he put down his gun's. "Me ? Naive ? Well, I'm not defend these facts but I can't help it, when a person need help, it's natural to help this person, isn't ? This is what I always did," She replied softly. Mavis stayed quite a little.

"Hey, then you don't mind about going to the library room, right?" Mavis asked. Makoto and Shiori stayed silent and confused. "Then can you?" Mavis asked with a smirk.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Shiori exclaim and ran looking for the library. "Is it okay?" Makoto asked, still standing at his post. "Don't know don't care." Mavis said flatly making Makoto just another mute guy again. Mavis sigh and ask the boy to follow him.

The Library room. Many giant book-shelve are filling the room and there's few shelve that are making a square room, (Confused? Just take the image of the library university) "It's that so.., then can you made a necklace Shiori-chan?" A girl voice asked, but it's not Shiori.

"So Shiori how is it?" Mavis asked after he get in between the two girls. "_A walking piano?_" Mavis thought as he stared at the other girl. Her hair is hip-length. It's mostly white with black stripes, like a keyboard on a piano the main reason why Mavis called her a walking piano. The other figures are, a pale skin in a slender body, with a black and white striped dress that flows to her ankles. She had sapphire blue eyes, and naturally long lashes. Wears black heels, and heart-shaped earrings.

The piano girl stared Mavis with a full meaning. "My, my.., is this your boyfriend?" The girl asked making Shiori panic and blushing. "No he is.."

"Just an incredible normal friends, thank you Shiori that you talked with a girl. (That I slightly tried to avoid)." Mavis said, Makoto now knew the main reason why did Mavis did not want to the library before a girl do.

Mavis past a note and Makoto read it. '_Don't get the wrong idea I didn't even in this room yet, but my eyes keep tickling every time I take a step inside._' Makoto slightly sweatdropped.

"Well, my dear Shiori-chan friend. Your friend is slightly rude but had such charm with him," The girl said with a (slightly) seductive voice wich made Mavis felt annoyed. "Well my dear (so called) lady, your name is?" Mavis asked patiently. Makoto sworn he saw Mavis just take a hard grip what inside in the pocket of his.

"Melody.., **Melody Nagisa** a pianist," She answered with a graceful smile.

**Name : Melody Nagisa**

**SHSL : Pianist**

"Good, I'm Mavis the gunman and this Makoto a black belted Judo..," Mavis both introduced himself and Makoto while in the other hand Makoto bowed. "And we fly for freedom~" Mavis said as he grab Makoto by the collar and ran. He swear he is not into with girls with a seductive eyes like her. "Pity, he slightly a jerk as well." Melody muttered to hold her anger. "Sorry?" Shiori quickly asked. "Oh, it nothing." She said pretending nothing happen. "_But its rare for boys like him, who had that skull like pupil eyes, also silver~_" Melody lastly thought.

Mavis swear that he will tried to be careful while running. "Huh? Mavis you here to?" Mavis looked up and found someone he know. A young man with a dark blonde hair that is swept back (very similar to Kill La Kill's Aikuro Mikisugi though somewhat shorter and spikier, just find it at the google or something). The bottom of his hair is dyed black and he has blue eyes. The out wear is a black suit with an untied red tie and a white shirt with a high collar and rolled up sleeves, along with black pants and a blue colored belt with chains. He has black combat boots and has two earrings in the top of his left ear.

"Still wearing that fashion? What are mafia nor a delequent?" Mavis asked with a slightly mocking tone. Makoto stared at the young man, "Munesanzun still a kill joy like usual~," The boy said snickering at Mavis position.

"**Jun Wakahashi**, the dumb swordsman." Mavis let out a long breath. "I see, he looked like a mafia than a swordsman." Makoto added flatly. "I'm not one of those talents actually, I an adventurer if you should know." He said with a smirk.

**Name : Jun Wakahashi**

**SHSL : Adventurer**

"But you always brought sword and fighting like a runaway asylum patient," Mavis replied as he stand up and dusting himself. "So.., you two knowing other by..?" Makoto slightly interest asked. "Once in the same place, some mafia after my head and that was already almost like when I was 11 years and he's older a year than me," Mavis stole Jun chance to answer.

"Hahaha, what worse that time I gone with my dad anyway so we both slightly.." Jun little trouble with his words. "Don't answer if you can't." Mavis point out to the guy. "Oh, Mavis Miss, I mean Mister Girly name~" Jun mocked the girl named boy. Mavis flinch and tried to calm himself. "_Remember Mavis don't angry to much or you going to be have the future stroke or heart sickness._" Mavis thought while taking a deep breath.

"Anyway, I supposed you are not a perverted guy or something like that?" Mavis finally asked. "Nah, not in million years shorty.." Jun replied. "My height **IS** 193cm you know," Mavis smirked with his win. Jun dumb-founded and Makoto stared blankly at the two.

"Hahah, very funny. Forget what I said, oh yeah did you see some doctor or something?" Mavis felt a sudden interest. "Why?" Mavis asked.

"He kinda dropped this I'd called him but he was disappeared before I'd called him." Jun said while taking out a Lapis-Lazuli necklace. "Doctor huh..?" Mavis muttered while staring at the necklace, "_The only one who was a doctor is.., Soren. Strange, I didn't see this at his neck, except..!_"

"Thanks I know who the doctor is, the name is.."

"Soren Nura, we talk a little then he gone like a wind." Jun said. "Oh, well I think I could find him so.."

"Thank you're the best! Mavis, I owe you!" He exclaim and run to the library. Mavis stayed quite after he left. "Heh, that guy.., REALLY NEED TO LEARN HIS OWN MANNERS!" Mavis yelled angry. And Makoto stared at him blankly like usual.

*Knock, Knock.*

"Yes?" Soren called he was reading.

*BANG, BANG!*

It was made Soren fed up, slightly. "Yes, yes, I'm coming.." He said opening the door, he's still angry with himself losing something important. Especially from her deceased dearest younger sister. "Oh, Soren. Is this yours?" Mavis quickly asked after Soren open his door. He was holding a necklace, not just a necklace. A Lapis-Lazuli..

"Necklace.., w-where did you.."

"At some mafia looking guy," Mavis said flatly. Soren stayed silent, Mavis starred at him for the while. "Here," He said while giving the necklace to the doctor. "You owe then," Mavis said shortly. "Yes, I did." Soren said while he wearing the necklace, the last time he put it in a pocket the main reason why Mavis didn't realized it.

"Just few talking in your room," Mavis said while he went to his room without a proper agreement. Soren then close the door.

After a few talk Mavis looked flatly but satisfied. "Hey," Mavis turn his head finding a young boy. He had a slender body build with a "baby face", light brown hair and hazel eyes. Has a piercing on his left ear, and a teardrop tattoo under his right eye made Mavis remind Lala wearing a pierrot mask. For the clothing he wears a tank top underneath a light coat on his top layer, with a simple silver chain around his neck and a similar watch on his left wrist. Wears simple blue jeans and work boots underneath, though he does occasionally wear regular shoes for a bit more comfort.

"Yoo~, there young boy, with a (not so really) cute face." He said and he received a countless rubber bullet at his face. "OMyGosh!" He cried while tried avoiding the shoots. The forbidden words from behind him. One accident made him traumatized, being nearly lose his purity from some 20-30 old guy. What worse is, he a health teacher that annoyed the red side male student. Let just say he's a h*mo (he choose 16-18 teenage).

Even he is good looking (Author :"Pfft! I couldn't my laughter!"), he really interest in young teenagers (but only 16-18 years only). "_What a cute face do you have._" The only words that made him traumatized, also he was tied up and.., just use your imagination. SINCE THIS AIN'T YAOI!

A true, pure miracle from God. Lala saves the poor boy, and then Mavis was non-stop saying thank you for the God so much.

"_Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God. Thank you God._" Those are the only words in his mind that day.

"Mavis stop!" Lala exclaim calling her older Brother back to his sense of reality of now. Suddenly Haruna appeared and ran quickly and hold Mavis body, but it didn't stop him for shooting like a wild madman. "Heck! Is this guy turn nuts or something!?" Haruna yelled, she swear she really hold the boy tightly. "Well let just say when he became like this, it need few minutes or least than an hour to calm himself again." Lala said with 'I don't care of anything' or 'He is not my Bro!' face.

(10 minutes later)

Mavis panted tiredly. "Um, are you save to talk or not?" The victimized boy shuddered walk closely to a sitting Mavis. Mavis looked at the boy, a slender body with a "baby face", light brown hair and hazel eyes. Has a piercing on his left ear, and a teardrop tattoo under his right eye. He wears a tank top underneath a light coat on his top layer, with a simple silver chain around his neck and a similar watch on his left wrist. Wears simple blue jeans and work boots underneath it.

"Eh, you're not dead?" Haruna asked tiredly. "My bullets are safe.., rubber and green peas.., thank you very much." Mavis said while panting in a sarscams tone.

"Any..way, or so do you know I'm going to get a drink and rest," She said and leaving the two boys alone. "Sorry, about before.." Mavis apologized then take a deep breath. "Mavis Munesanzun gunman and the one who help you was Haruna Takahashi the football player.." Mavis said introducing both him and Haruna.

"**Yuudai Katashi**, the thief." The boy introduced himself.

**Name : Yuudai Katashi**

**SHSL : Thief**

Mavis stared the boy sharply, "_Well, he's not lying or something but.._" Mavis felt a little awkward that the boy admitted that he was a thief himself. "Heh, sorry for my call anyway. Something trauma you?" Yuudai asked scratching back of his head snickering. "Yes, about nearly losing my v**in*y of course." Mavis said and walk leaving Yuudai who'd just turn into a stone after hearing Mavis statement.

(Somewhere else)

"OMG, OMG, HUAHAHAHAHAHHAHH!" The Mastermind and his bear non-stop laughing after watching the show, meanwhile the worker just write a few notes. "This is to expensive if we said to the world! Huapupupupu~!" Monobear said. "Tell me about, hahahahahah!" The Mastermind said while hitting the floor.

"Anyway, instead you two are laughing how about your other work stuff?" The Worker said slightly annoyed by the two laughter's. "Oh, I'm just finish about half of it." The Mastermind said with a smirk. "Really? I thought I just you just finish none or ¾ of it." The Worker replied.

"Well its rather easier and quicker than you did," The Mastermind snicker. "That's so? You can tell me after the **both** of you two can work together and start this game," Monobear sneer.

"**We** do that after all players meeting each other to another," (Mastermind)

"Blue to blue and red to red, and I'm finish with that pill we need~" (Worker)

"Upupupupu~, then we start it like you both said," (Monobear)

"Upupupupupupupu~"

* * *

**Name : Jun Wakahisha**

Age: 18

Ability: One hell of a swordsman. (Mavis : Also the most stupid guy, Jun : Hey!)

SHSL: Adventurer (Difference between Traveler since Akiyama did it for school)

Height and Weight: 183 cm and 80 kg.

Appearance: Wakahisa has dark blonde hair that is swept back, very similar to Kill La Kill's Aikuro Mikisugi though somewhat shorter and spikier. The bottom of his hair is dyed black and he has blue eyes. Wakahisa wears a black suit with an untied red tie and a white shirt with a high collar and rolled up sleeves, along with black pants and a blue colored belt with chains. He has black combat boots and has two earrings in the top of his left ear.

* * *

**Name : Shiori Akushima.**

Age : 17 years old.

Magic : none but she had a good physical endurance thanks to working in the forge and have no problem to forge various items such weapons.

SHSL : Goldsmith.

Height and Weight : 166 cm and 50 kg

Appearance : Sky blue hair long hair about her knees, behind the head there's a clear twin-tails, olive skin tone, emerald eyes. Her body looked skinny but at the same time it looked had a good body build. Her clothing are a white uniform shirt only it has a short-sleeved and a round shaped too, then a black rectangle tie, reddish-brown and orange motif squares out-layer dress, black double button, dark grey tights, pale brown belted shoes

* * *

**Name: Yuudai Katashi**

Age: 16

SHSL?: Thief

Height and Weight : 168 cm and 143 lbs

Appearance: Slender build, with a "baby face", light brown hair and hazel eyes. Has a piercing on his left ear, and a teardrop tattoo under his right eye. He wears a tank top underneath a light coat on his top layer, with a simple silver chain around his neck and a similar watch on his left wrist. Wears simple blue jeans and work boots underneath, though he does occasionally wear regular shoes for a bit more comfort.

* * *

**Name Melody Nagisa**

**Age : 18**

Magic : None

SHSL? : Pianist

Height and Weight : 175 cm and 61 kg

Appearance : Her hair is hip-length. It's mostly white with black stripes, like a keyboard on a piano. The other figures are, a pale skin in a slender body, with a black and white striped dress that flows to her ankles. She had sapphire blue eyes, and naturally long lashes. Wears black heels, and heart-shaped earrings.


	9. Red Side (3) END WITH THE INTRODUCTION!

**These OCs are from :**

* * *

**Sakura Ringo : Kaede Nakamura and Sora Ueno**

**SuperHighSchoolLevel Eater : Tano Shizuri**

**The Oc Maker : Aiolos Kuang**

* * *

**THIS IS FULL ALREADY! PLEASE SEND THE BLUE SIDE OR I MADE THEM BY MY OWN! OR WORSE.., I ERASE THIS FIC! DX**

**SYOC :**

**Females : (8/8)**

**Males : (8/8)**

**Full! Huray!**

* * *

**Chapter 00 : The Tall Tales Meeting (6)**

After she escapes from the (actually not a) duo. She went to the class room, class 1-Hope the place when she found Jyko. What she over there is something she already knew, Jyko. "Oh, there you are!" She said pointing her finger to Lala. "Oh, dear I really want to get away from you for the while but then again can you say something about your friend of your?" Lala said.

Jyko looked at her back. A boy with short black hair with side-swept bangs, gray colored eyes. Clothing are a teal sweatshirt and blue shorts with white knee-socks and black shoes also carries around a moose stuffed animal.

"Hey, Kaede! Your name!" Jyko exclaim while snap her fingers it seem that the lad is day-dreaming. "Oh, sorry Jyko! Um, so... s-so... So... Um... Hi..." He said, "_The lad is really shy is he?_" Lala thought. "_But his powers are dangerous for himself actually, I wonder.._"

"Oh, I know you!"

"Eh, you are?" The boy asked surprise. "The actor, **Kaede Nakamura**!" Lala exclaim loudly. She rather know about artist or actors with her eyes anyway.

**Name : Kaede Nakamura**

**SHSL : Actor**

"Oh.., A-am I really that famous?" He stutter shyly. "Well, between no or yes~!" Lala said in a singfull tone. "Anyway, do you had an amnesia?" Lala asked boldly. "Em, an amnesia..?" Kaede said feeling confused. "No-nothing~, can I go? I really want to~" Lala said in child like manners.

As she left. Kaede stuck in his own thought, a blur image of another young boy only he couldn't see his face and that's the only thing bothered him. His one year of childhood, none in his brain nor anywhere. "Kaede, something wrong?" Jyko asked with a straight face, but actually she really worried. ".., Is nothing, nothing at all Jyko.., nothing." He said, with a concern look on his face. He really confused about his childhood days. "Nothing really.." He said didn't notice a figure staring at him from the back. The figure just shed a tear, when Kaede looked concern about his memories.

While Lala is running. She felt someone staring at her.

*SNAP!*

"Dang, I thought you were wearing a kneesock, A male with a shoulder length light brown coloredd unruly hair, sky blue eyes, and wavy nose. Olive skin, skinny figure with some muscles. Wears a black elbow I t-shirt that has a picture of a flash camera on the bottom half and above it bold words saying "The Happy Flasher", blue & grey cameo shorts, green fingerless gloves. He also  
carries over 6 different cameras on his belt pockets and a Hasselblad H3D-31 Camera, 31 MP Digital Back 80mm Lens, Metz Flash strapped around his neck, and black big toed shoes with a small hidden camera in his left shoe. Lala rather amuse by the cameras by the way.

"Whoops! Well well, the infamous Monochrome Pierrot finally showed her face," He said. "Well how about a name instead, I said loudly about your secret?" Lala taunt the boy. "Tch, knowing your second name as the amazing informant since all your information really usefull and hard to believe anyway." He said while making "Urgh, this target is annoying," face.

"Well your name?" Lala asked with an innocent child tone. "You knew anyway," He replied while looking at the picture he shot. Lala stayed quite and.., "See ya bud," She said without any emotion at all. It made the boy panic, he heard if she said that words. She'll black-list the person for years.

"Okay, okay! Is Al, my nickname! Full name **Aiolos Kuang**! Photographer," He said and nearly fall back because Lala already near her face to his.

**Name : Aiolos Kuang**

**SHSL : Photographer**

"So Alphonse will be your nickname," Lala said made an innocent pose. Aiolos stared blankly at the monochrome girl. "Isn't to long?" He asked awkwardly. "Don't know I kinda like call people in along way sometime (-3-)," Lala replied flatly.

"Heh, your mysterious like the rumors said, sometime I heard you even sing a your school-band and now they using the same name what was it again..?" Aiolos said didn't realized that Lala already left the boy. "Oh, right! Is Eternally Poker-cards.., and she left.."

"As I sing the tall tale, there was a Joker who always be the bad guy and As the Hero/Heroine, the non-stoping remedy of tragedy never be fall, as the battle between of.." Lala stopped her singing. She stared at the boy in front of her. He has thick black hair with blue highlights. His hair falls to about the mid-way point on his neck. He has blue eyes. He's very skinny. He wears ripped jeans and a plain purple long sleeve shirt, and an open black jacket. But what's annoy her is his leg is disappear or in other words not at the ground. "Hey," He said.

"So lemme guess your some ghost or.."

Then in a second he was gone. "What a rude guest," Lala said in a British tone. "Who were you talking to?" Lala turn around found a boy with has thick blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. For clothing, he wears a dark blue trench coat with the chain of a pocket watch hanging out of the left pocket. He also wears long black pants, that cover his feet.

He smiled when Lala stared and bent her head like a child. "Nice to meet ya! The name's Sora!** Sora Ueno**, Magic Trainer." He chirped.

**Name : Sora Ueno**

**SHSL : Magic Trainer**

"How come?" Lala asked wondered, like always she knew the answer but she tried pretend to be a person who knew nothing. "Well, lets just say my magic is a Nullification, that is the type that can prevent other people magic attack me," Sora explain.

"Oh, then the 'erasing' part like head or something like you had those too?" Lala asked for a meant to taunt. "Eh, um n-no. Well what do you mean about that?" Sora asked surprise by the strange question Lala gave to him.

"You know being guilty to someone who doesn't mean he really happy about you blaming yourself that much, isn't it?" Lala asked in a (light) dark tone.

Sora speechless hearing from Lala. "_Did she meant she know about.., no it cant be. _" He shooked his head. Before he said anything Lala already gone.

"_So are you going to say is.., you want to fix they're relationship?_" Mavis asked his younger sister at this room. "Yes_,_" Lala answer, they were telepathic at each other. "_I really don't get you like always,_" Mavis said sighing. "Neither do I," Lala sneers she was walking to a room, knocking.

"_Stop, saying that you can do things on your own,_" Mavis said annoyed. "Beep, beep. Oh no! My battery out!" Lala exclaim pretend that Mavis didn't said those words. "_Lala don't yo..._"

"Aaand gone!" Lala exclaim joyful. The door were opened, a tall figure stared Lala with a surprise look. "Oh, why hello there what is your name Mr. Ghost?" Lala said in a happy tone. The person was surprise knowing that Lala knew him the same ghost who went tried to scare Lala.

"Its rude anyway to disappear without a word," Lala said as if it was nothing for her to see a ghost. The he tried shut the door, but Lala feet interfere. "Well, what is your name?" Lala asked with a smiled, even her feet hit the door when it almost going shut close.

"Is Tano.., **Tano Shizuri**, I did said 'Hey' and I'm trying to get used and talking to someone." He said. Lala rolled her eyes. "Your tittle is?" Lala asks trying pull the door to force open. "Spirit Channeler,"

**Name : Tano Shizuri**

**SHSL : Spirit Channeler**

The she found Honoka drinking tea and reading a book about kittens. "Oh, hello there," Lala called surprise Honoka. "We talked nothing but she came here because she thought I called and we talked," Tano explain slightly annoyed.

"Anyway, Honoka can you walk with me?" Lala offer. Honoka put the tea-cup and walk to the kitchen cleaning it. The after that she walked with Lala, she walk out with the book. Look's like it belong to her.

"So you had sun allergies right?" Lala open the topic that surprise Honoka. "Anyway, not that I mock you or something but, being having that allergies you really want to play with the other kids at your childhood and you choose to be an anti social kid,

"H-how did you know that?"

"Crusade~," Lala shurged and shocked her head. "The way my powers work is truly different from yours, and my warning is don't try looked in to my head will you?"

The only words that made Honoka confused.

**13 Minutes Before the Play game.**

"Well the two of them already give you a name between Grety or Gunny for the black one, and Whitey or Clowny for the white one.., I wonder what's good for you?"

Please vote for the two names for two other mascot like Monobear or Usami. This just a name I already finished made the two of them. bUT STILL SECRET UNTIL THE PURPLE CHAPTER IS HERE! I PREPARE THE POLL!

* * *

**Name : Kaede Nakamura**

**Age : 15**

**Magic : Magical adaption.**

**SHSL? : Actor**

**Height and Weight : 165 cm and 42 kg**

**Appearance : (Detailed) Kaede has short black hair with side-swept bangs. His ****natural eye color is gray. ****As for clothing, he wears a teal sweatshirt and blue shorts with white knee-socks and black shoes. And a moose doll.**

* * *

**Name: Aiolos ( or AL for short ) Kuang**

**Age : 17**

**Magic : projection magic ( able to create a perfect imagery of a person or project an entire scenery or landscape using the pictures he keeps or recently developes ).**

**SHSL: Photographer**

**Height and Weight : 185 cm and 67 kg**

**Appearance : Male. Shoulder length light brown colored unruly hair, sky blue eyes, and wavy nose. Olive skin, skinny figure with some muscles. Wears a black elbow lenght t-shirt that has a picture of a flash camera on the bottom half and above it bold words saying "The Happy Flasher", blue & grey cameo shorts, green fingerless gloves,**  
**Carries over 6 different cameras on his belt pockets and his most favorite a Hasselblad H3D-31 Camera, 31 MP Digital Back 80mm Lens, Metz Flash strapped around his neck, and black big toed shoes with a small hidden camera in his left shoe.**

* * *

**Name : Tano Shizuri**

**Age : 16**

**Magic : (suit yourself had magic or not) Spirit Channeling (with his magic, he can also separate his soul from his body and appear dead. If he's trying to hide from a killer or something, it's kind of his self defense mechanism. He only uses that part of it when times are dangerous, as he knows that if people know about it, they may destroy his body when he's separated from it, which would kill him. Anyway, this power thing is kinda like him stepping out of his body and being a ghost. When he steps out of his body, his soul can be seen by Espers, Psychics, and the like.)**

**SHSL? : Spirit Channeler**

**Height and Weight : 195 cm 55 kg**

**Appearance : (Detailed) He has thick black hair with blue highlights. His hair falls to about the mid-way point on his neck. He has blue eyes. As mentioned earlier, he's very skinny.**  
**He wears ripped jeans and a plain purple long sleeve shirt, and an open black jacket**

* * *

**Name : Sora Ueno**

**Age : 16**

**Magic : (suit yourself had magic or not) Nullification (and a super secret power that can be found under his secret!)**

**SHSL? : Magic Trainer**

**Height and Weight : 175 cm and 52 kg**

**Appearance : (Detailed) Sora has thick blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. For clothing he wears a dark blue trench coat with the chain of a pocket watch hanging out of the left pocket. He also wears long black pants, that cover his feet.**


	10. Blue Side (4) FINAL GIRL AT PURPLE CHAP!

**These OC's are from..! :**

* * *

**Ayama-chan : Daisuke Kimura and Isao Kimura**

**Fandomhospitalizedpatient (and her friend) : Keana Von Stiefvalter**

**SuperHighSchoolLevel Eater : Ren Isaya**

**Nessei71 : Chizuru Kazehaya**

* * *

**Chapter 00 : The Tall Tales of Meeting (7)**

At the hall way of the rooms. Mavis saw a twins, male both of them. Talking to each other. The one who seemed older than the other one said. He had a tall, thin build, and has a slight tan. He has brown hair, short (or maybe bob style in a boyish version). A bright green, almost lime colored eyes. He also wears a black suit, white shirt, and black converse. And the other one has short black hair, the same green eyes as Daisuke. He's allot paler than his brother, but their facial features are similar. He wears a plain white t-shirt, jeans and a black zip up hoodie.

"Ehem, I hope I didn't disturb you, but maybe I could know your name so I can.."

"Oh, I was just expecting you!" The older one said. Mavis flinch for surprise, "You.." Before he finish his sentence he realized. "Very funny, very hilarious **Daisuke Kimura**, the Lawyer." Mavis sighs. Then the boy laugh.

**Name : Daisuke Kimura**

**SHSL : Lawyer**

"And this one is your doppelgänger?" Mavis said in a sarcasm tone. "Oh, this is my twin. Younger twin say hi to Mavis," Daisuke pat the younger version of softly. "Eh, um. My name is **Isao Kimura**. I can't my tittle so sorry about it." He said bowing.

**Name : Isao Kimura**

**SHSL : ?Unknown?**

"Sheesh, give a little light will 'ya to the lady," Daisuke said pointing at Mavis. "Likewise, Dai. Likewise, Dai," Mavis sigh and shake his head. "But he's not a lady," Isao corrected, Daisuke shooked his head obviously sighing. "Get some sense of humor now Isao," Daisuke said. "Well, sorry for not being the funniest person ever..." Isao said in a sarcastic tone.

Mavis left the twins alone. While he was walking to his room, suddenly.. "_One, two, three testing testing~_" A singing girl sounded inside his head. "Okay, Lala what do you want?" Mavis replied loudly. "_Hey, you're a boy so.._" Lala explain about a person named Kaede and Sora. Not so unfamiliar name, he rather known about the two infamous people. Saying they had a broken relationship.

"So are you going to say is.., you want to fix they're relationship?" Mavis frowned at his bed. "_Yes,_" Lala answer. "I really don't get you like always," Mavis said sighing. "_Neither do I,_" Lala sneers.

"Stop, saying that you can do things on your own," Mavis said annoyed. "_Beep, beep. Oh no! My battery is out!_" Lala exclaim pretend that Mavis didn't said those words. "Lala don't you ever.., hello, hello? Aaaaargh!" Mavis throws a tantrum by throwing his pillow hard to the wall.

"That brat," He muttered with anger all over himself.

"You know I think it's better you go out instead being inside like this and talking to your imaginary friend," A girl said, the Mavis heard an 'Ooops!' sound. "Shut it, Stalker! And get out from my wardrobe!" Mavis ordered, right from the start he realized he was being followed from every he gone to.

"Man~, I surprise you knew," She said getting out from the wardrobe. "And how lucky I Am that I now had a stalker right now," Mavis said and the girl laugh. Her dark brown hair is tied into a bun, green eyes, she wears glasses and a tanned skin. Clothing are black sweater on top of a red polo, jean shorts, black boots. She had a creepy look on her face, and even more creepier with a wicked smile.

"Ha-ha-ha" Mavis laugh in a boring way. "Now how about you get out and leave me alone." Mavis point the door while he massage his forehead. "Well, you're not talking to Lala again?" She asked while un-tied her bun, the flow of her hair dropping to her waist and had curls at the edge of it.

"No, that was a telepathic and who are you again?" Mavis realized he didn't asks her name. "Owh! My bad! Hello there! Heehee. I am **Keana Von Stiefvalter**, the Super High School Level Stalker and I'm a Romanian~,"

**Name : Keana Von Stiefvalter**

**SHSL : Stalker**

"And out!" Mavis again point the door. "Sheesh, okay~." She said in a disappointment tone and walk out to the door. Before Mavis out from his bed he felt her presence again. "I SAID OUT!" He yelled startling the Romanian girl. After she gone Mavis finally take his pillow and before he throw the pillow to the bed he was surprise by Makoto head under his bed.

"AEEEY! O my head..! What do you want Makoto?!" Mavis yelled pulling the boy by the hair. "Watching you from that girl," Makoto answer flatly. Mavis finally at the edge he dragged and throw the outside. He then takes a novel. 'Twin Worlds', I wonder what's so popular about this.., and please get out Keana," Mavis said shaking his hands to shoed Keana again starting getting to his room.

When Mavis take a seat he was again startled by Makoto who taking a nap, again, Mavis drag the boy and throw him and this time he shoots rubber bullet and green peas at the boy. And this time he also looked his door.

Then he is reading the Novel with serious looked on his face.

* * *

(8 minutes later)

He put down the novel and stretched. He already read about 30 pages of the book, he decided to go out for a walk.

When he was open the door. He swore he did not know about a girl who want to talk with him. Haruna.

"Ouch!" She cried rubbing her nose. "Ow, sorry 'bout that should I get a tissue just in case or should I.."

"Nyo, gyet tou zhe gyound," She said pinching her nose. "I'll get the tissue I have those," Mavis said getting to his room. He get back to Haruna with a tissue on his hands.

Then the two of them walk quickly to the field. "Oh, Haru there you.., Haru what happen?!" exclaim the girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress, reaching her feet. She wears white flats and a white hat.

"Hit by a door, you people got the announcement when was that?" Mavis asked. "4 minutes ago, you didn't hear a thing or somethin' like that?" Haru asked slightly annoyed. "No, maybe I was to concentrated on my reading so I didn't realized a thing," Mavis said with his thought.

"Oh right. Mavis this is Ren Isaya and she's a dancer," Haruna introduced the young lady.

**Name : Ren Isaya**

**SHSL : Dancer**

"Oh, my manners!" Ren cried. "Mavis Munesanzun (Ren :"A girl?"), **Male** and a gunman nica to meet you," He said waving at the girl. "Nice to meet you! I really hope we can become friends!" she chirped cheerfully. "_Now one, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, four.., four,.._" Mavis then stop counting. "Wait.., where's the fourteen and the fifteen student?" Mavis wondered.

"_Hello-hello my fellow student's! I see you were all here,_"

Everyone was taken by surprise. "Hey, who's one the mic?" Haruna asks.

"Don't know, don't care." Daisuke joke.

"Not now, this is serious Dai!" Isao yelled.

"_This is weird..,_" Mavis thought. "_I thought Lala said there'll be 15 students at both side a.k.a 30!_" He continued.

"Ah, Kimiko!" Kohaku called. Mavis glance at the girl who nearly looked like him. "_Twin's?_" He thought surprisingly. He thought the lad just lied for escape.

".., _Now now for all of you people just be quite?_" (To bad, the one who said this the mic went suddenly went broken and no one realizes XD)

"I-I wonder w-what's g-going on?" Izumi wonder.

In the corner Soren just stayed quite with Makoto.

The suddenly there was stage. Pop out without a warning, "Eh, what is that?" Jus pointed.

"A stage dimwit, a stage," Mavis said. "I know what is that, but when and why did it pop out like that?" Jun says.

"Sue me, like heck did I know." Mavis shrugged. He already schooling in this place for two years and between not or already get used to the weirdness that happen sometime.

"Ergh, you people just don't start up a fight, will ya?" Lala asked with an annoyance on her face.

"Huh, your doppelgänger?" Both Daisuke and Jun asked at the same time.

"Nope, she's (Mavis) I'm (Lala) the younger sister," Lala and Mavis said at the same time (as well).

"Eh, you really looked like!" Daisuke exclaim with a cheerful face.

"Oh, why thank you with the useless comment," Mavis sarcasm.

"Well, you might just shut your mouth and.." A girl tomboy girl starred at Jun. Beniko.

"Jun..?"

"Eh, Be-Beniko! It's been a while!"

"_ATTENTION! ATTENTION! YOU DAMN BRATS! STAY QUITE AND LOWER YOUR VOICE THANK YOU VERY MUCH?!_" (It end up a high pitched sound for ears that shouldn't be hear at all)

"Gyah!"

"Who?!"

"Ouw!"

"Loud!"

"A cat!" (Author :"Just ignore this, I don't even know what I typing right now.")

"Okay, seriously who in the world holding the mic?!" Haruna finally snapped.

"No one!" Melody yelled, plugging her ears.

"Well, lady I think you had good sense," Yuudai said while he pat her shoulder. Melody stared at the lad.

"Darling, your ears is bleeding.." Malody said. "Oy, where's the doctor?!" Isao yelled, and that's Soren cue to walk away from Makoto. He was getting slightly starting to felt uncomfortable with the boy glance.

"_Mavis! Someone getting throw of by the roof!_" Mavis glance in surprise to Lala, she put her two finger on the side of her head.

"_When?!_" Mavis asks when doing the same thing.

(Note : Actually Lala can communicate in thoughts when her fingers is at the side of the head. But because at that time when Mavis tried do the thoughts she keep asking "_Mavis, hey. Are you live or not? Hey, Mavis Big Bro! Hey~!_". And because of that Mavis status to avoid stroke are going more bad to worse XD. Mavis :"Oh, just shut up! You stupid crappy Author!", Crusade)

"_Inside a sack,_" Lala answer randomly, in her thought.

"_I said when! Not where!_" Mavis yelled, in his thought.

"_Dummy,_" Lala said, in her thought.

"_Oh, just shut up! Alright, stared the roof I'll get it!_" Mavis finally cut his thought communication line.

At the same time a sack magically, went falling. (Mavis :"Screw you Author!")

"Kyah! What is that?!" Shiori scream pointing the brown sack.

Mavis stared to Daisuke and Jun with a meaningful stared.

"Gay (Daisuke :"It's Dai!") July (Jun :"It's Jun!") Be, a human bed will you?" Mavis asks with a desperate face. "NO WAY IN HELL!" They yelled in unison.

But to late the both got throw by the gunman. And the sack peacefully land on them.

"Okay, you owe them," Haruna said pointing the two males with her thumb.

"Do I even have a choice?" Mavis sneer with an annoyed face.

"Okay, open the sack! It keep moving like a fish!" Daisuke yelled. "Right.." Mavis in a second already in between the both males. "What when did he even!?" Jun yelled.

"Oh, Haruna~, Shiori~," Mavis called in a lewd tone. Look's like he's snap.

"Eh?" (Haruna and Shiori)

"How about get closer and.., raise your arm as if you want to give something or catch something," Mavis said. "Um, like this?" Shiori asked nervously. "Yep, okay!" Mavis raised his thumb.

"I've got a bad feeling about this.." Kohaku muttered.

"CATCH!" Mavis screech and throw the at the both girls.

"Gyah!" Shiori cried. "Mavis..!" Haruna growled.

"And they're out, who's holding the bat?" Mavis glance at Jun and Daisuke. Jun helping Daisuke up and dusting themselves.

"_Okay.., did something happen with Mavis?_" Soren thought while checking at Yuudai. "He's snapped, I know that," Makoto said as if he read his mind. Soren jump for surprise hearing Makoto words and appearance, since he was really far from himself.

"_Okay, get me out! Get out now!_" The sacks said.

"There's a person?!" Haruna yelled.

Shiori opened the sack quickly, but she received a punch after she opened the sack. (Author :"Poor girl aren't ya?")

"Whoops! Sorry, 'bout that!" The girl apologized after getting out from the sack. She has long straight black hair with a loosely braids her hair. She has dark purple (almost black) eyes and fair skin. She has freckles on her face and arms. She wears a black and white sailor fuku, white being the shirt and black being the cape, skirt, socks and ribbon. She wears combat boots instead of usual loafers and has several small daggers hidden in her clothing. She also wears a pair of black gloves.

"Im **Chizuru Kazehaya**. Assassin. It's nice to meet you." She loudly introduced herself.

**Name : Chizuru Kazehaya**

**SHSL: Assassin**

"Wait, is that.." She stared Mavis and Daisuke. "Who I think it is?"

"Oh, boy. Daisuke still remember the case of the wrong culprit and because the misunderstanding we need the 'Young Detective Agency'?" Mavis asks. "Um, yeah?" Daisuke replied.

"Still remember the assassin?" Mavis asks again. "Yes, um. No I guess," Daisuke said getting started confused and awkward, for him its unusual for Mavis asked him many question like this except..

"So let me get to straight," Isao getting in to the conversation. "She was the wrong assassin at the court at your time right?" Isao guess. Mavis clapped, "Congrats, you can guess that far." Mavis compliment. "Wow, for a sick guy like you can guess like that," Isao glared at his twin.

"Haha, very funny. **Dai**." Isao said stepping on his brother foot hard.

"YEOW!"

Mavis ignoring Daisuke yelling of pain, just now wondered. "_Well that's all, who's the last one?_" He thought. The Monochrome bear snicker and there was another small figure standing staring at the student.

**Countdown 0**

**Maan..! That take really long, or I'm the one who really impatient? Well sue me, I'm Indonesian. Of course it take long, my morning it end up your night (for few of you) and my night is your morning! The last student will be appear at the next chapter. Oh, yeah did you decied it? I'll give a week and.., just look at the poll at my profile..! (Facepalm)**

* * *

**Name: Isao Kimura**

**Age: 18**

**Shsl: ?Unknown?**

**Height and Weight : 188 cm and 82 kg**

**Appearance: He has short black hair, the same green eyes as Daisuke. He's a lot paler than his brother. He wears a plain white t-shirt, jeans and a black zip up hoodie. **

* * *

**Name: Daisuke Kimura**  
**Age: 18**

**SHSL : Lawyer**

**Height and Weight: 188 cm and 82 kg**

**Appearance: Had a tall, thin build, and has a slight tan. He has brown hair, styled the same way As Togami from DR. Dai-chan has bright green, almost lime coloured eyes. Dai-chan wears a black suit, white shirt, and black converse.**

* * *

**Name : Ren Isaya**

**Age : 16**

**SHSL : Dancer**

**Height and Weight : 176 cm and 49 kg**

**Appearance : She has short brown hair and green eyes. Clothing a light green dress, reaching her feet. She wears white flats and a white hat.**

* * *

**Name: Keana Von Stiefvalter**

** Age: 16**

** SHSL : Stalker**

** Height and Weight: 168 cm and 58 kg**

** Appearance : (Stalker Mode) Her dark brown hair is tied into a bun, green eyes, she wears glasses and a tanned skin. Clothing are black sweater on top of a red polo, jean shorts, black boots. She had a creepy look on her face. (When normal) The flow of her hair dropping to her waist and had curls at the edge of it**

* * *

**Name: Chizuru Kazehaya**

**Age: 15**

**SHSL: Assassin**

**Height and Weight : 150 cm and 40 kg**

**Appearance : Had long straight black hair with a loosely braids her hair. She has dark purple (almost black) eyes and fair skin. She has freckles on her face and arms. She wears a black and white sailor fuku, white being the shirt and black being the cape, skirt, socks and ribbon. She wears combat boots instead of usual loafers and has several small daggers hidden in her clothing. She also wears a pair of black gloves.**


	11. Battle Log In!

**Anyway I preparing the battle after the Introduction. Actually I planned after the trial, but the Mastermind couldn't hold his patient at all so here it is : (Red and Blue can Join in ;)) (For thy Author OC's who join)**

* * *

**Battle Clothe : (Just tell me what they're favorite, I can make them for you)**

**Magic : (For the Blue Side it will be given after the Purple Chapter in the future)**

**Weapon : (Anything, sword, music, human weapon *Green + Rubber Bullet attack!* J'just kiddng at the last part)**

**Battle Strategy : (How she/he fight?)**

**Other : (put another detail if you want to)**

* * *

**One o' One battle : Just the other normal battle's. But Red vs Blue**

**Players : 1 person from different Sides**

**Rules : Fight until one is down**

**No Murder, if that happen execution await you**

**You can call a Helper with the Red Button Controller**

**There'll be a health power bar, if reach to zero then you'll lose.**

* * *

**Twin Battler's : The same as One o' one battle**

**Players : 2 people from Different Side**

**Rules : Fight until the duo is out**

**Sold Murder and you win yourself an execution**

* * *

**7 Days in 1 Day : A different time game like the SIMs but in action version. One of the player must finish the game goal.**

**Players : From Red and Blue Side are given the limit : 6 People**

**Rules : The players only re-given the Law of Betrayed-Betrayal**

**The Player can do Team-work like Red with Blue or the other way**

**No Murdering or get executed**

* * *

**Battle-Field : (For One o' one Battle and Twins Battler's)**

**Tick Tock Puzzled-World : It looked round orb, the flooring it looked like a square puzzle piece. If you stand at the puzzle piece about 5 minutes long it'll broke into piece's, then there was the Gravity control it keep changing in every 10 minutes. The main-colour is metallic ****Bronze and there's a huge giant Clock ticking.**

* * *

**Mazzling Town : A sky scrapping Town with a mirror nor glass as its wall. Like a giant city or New York. The metallic blue sky, the silver white cloud, the sun ray and the quite place made it as if you're the only resident.**

* * *

**Blank Space : Non-gravity space, no planets, no sun, no moon but there's only stars. All the world blank black, but there was a radiance of rainbow. You can fly easily since it's zero gravity.**

* * *

**Celestial Glass : The flooring is a glass showing the never ending abyss of sky clouds. But the specialty is you can jump high as you can, but if you can do the landing.**

* * *

**Destroyed Castel : A broken celling giving the warm beam of sun. A cream colored wall, a chess like floor, long scarlet curtain, a dusty old armor for knights, red scarlet and gold throne. As if the place run-over by a war.**

* * *

**Door's Door's Everywhere : The universe had turn into a doors! All door revealed to another world of doors, only if the original you stand on there's few broken doors. The new door world is showing new and no broken doors.**

* * *

**JUST CHOOSE THE GAME AND WHERE WILL BE IT! JUST GIVE ME A WEEK! AND I GIVE YOU A WEEK!**


	12. Red Side (4) SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

**Chapter 00 : The Calling Words (8)**

* * *

"Don't try to look in my head will you?" Lala asked with a dark smile making Honoka flinch and confused. "Why?" Honoka asks. "Can't say I warned ya!" Lala says and ran. "_What did she meant by that? Was it something important?_" Honoka thought.

"Lala there you are!" Mitsuki exclaim. "Whoops! Found someone that I should've not engaged with," Lala sneer. "Well, sorry I did annoyed you but.., there's a girl who want talk with but couldn't found you," Mitsuki said grabbing Lala wrist for just in case. "I think her name is.., Kimiko."

"Kimiko, why?" Lala asked wondered why did the electric girl want with her. "I don't know, but if I found you she said she want to meet up at the class," Mitsuki explain. "Where?" Lala asks, "_What's the point of asking? You knew right?_" Says the voice of her head, the **other** her.

"_Quite sure you were out from me,_" Lala thought. "I think is class Hope or was it Happy?" Mitsuki wondered. "Sorry, I'm quite not sure which is wich but I think you'll found her at those both," She says, "Okay, it's a good thing the both class are close!" Lala cheered.

"Oh, there you are, sorry to bother you, but t-there some guy went l-looking for you, I think his name was Dale or something like that," Kimiko said after Lala found her at class Happy.

"Oh, Raiko went looking for you that's why I asked that chick for you," Gael said at his room.

"Oh, Lala. Do you know the one who named Tano?" Raiko asks while polishing his puppet at his room.

"Oh, there's some kid looking for you, she rather annoying allot," Tano said while in the infirmary. "Oh, were you planning to scare some else?" Lala asks. "What does looked to you?" Tano asks he really want the conversation is over. "Pft, what a weak prankster," Lala muttered with a mocking smile. Tano ignored her and start leaving his body.

"Oh, Meme went looking for you," Momoko said drawing a design. "Huh, the figure look's someone else.." Lala said pointing at the petite teen drawing. "Oh, this? Yeah, the someone send with an envelope filling with drawing of naked bodies, eh, don't worry about it there's no important part of de body~" She chirped. Lala keep staring at the design, it slightly look like Mitsuki.

"Oh, there you are Lala!" Meme exclaim. "Oh, you called her?" Ryo asks, he was reading a book. Top American Horror. "Yeah, if more people should it be fun?" Meme asks cheerfully. "So what's this about? Why did almost half of the student went asks someone else to look for me," Lala said, she could went to Meme but wouldn't be weird since she didn't have an information that she need to see Meme.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Lala finally asks. "**Horror story~**" Ryo said with a over reacted horror theme tone. "Well, you looked you never afraid of something like that so maybe you could do some story or something like that," Meme explain. "Well sew yourself then, who's first?"

"How about you? I did read it with my lady anyway," Ryo sneer. "Oh, okay," Lala turn of the light, but she ended up found a fire theme neon colored wallpaper. (Note : This is Ryo's room). "Really?" Lala said. "What? Don't sue me, sue the one who made this room!" Ryo protest, and it (did not) stabbed Lala's heart since she the one who made, but she rather enjoyed that (actually) Ryo (did not) hate the room.

"Okay, here goes.."

* * *

_There were once a child and a house. She was living all alone, she grows at that place by whom? People says the house was filled by strange things like the grief of an Envy Mother, the Father Sloth, Vanity Twins, a Gluttony uncle, a Lustful cat, and a Greedy House._

_Every people heard the house went inside without a concern of their lives. Many people terrified that every people became a soulless body in a terrible state. First victim was a cheeky teenage boy died with blood-loss and Tarantula inside all his organs _(Author :"Now really I became less confortable,")_ second was a girl who played Truth and Dare with her friends, died because a heart attack and missing a brain. Third was a dog went inside with an unknown reason but people said it was barking at the door and went inside and found all bones without a flesh and skin. And many more because they wanted to know why did they died? What reason and what horror did they saw before their soul went to the Heaven._

"_So when will this blood bathed tale will over? If this over then will we are freed?" The child asks with a bloody tear. "Yes it will my dear child, after they succeed this tale the we will be freed," The Mother says. "But.., then.. I will never meet them again?" The child asks again. "It is the Heaven and Hell Law, no ghost WILL be friends with a human child!" The Father finally showed his voice. "Again, and again. The House want a people, but they died because of themselves tsk, tsk, people this days," The Father shake his head._

(Few Minutes Later)

"_Don't worry I'll meet you again someday," The boy said. "Really?" The child asks. "Don't worry itll be second I'll be there, just patience," The boy said again. "Then you had our gratitude for freeing us, goodbye!" The Parent says and take their daughter hand and flied, with the uncle, cat and the twins._

"_Shall God will be with you," He said finally and walking leaving the terror house. "Son! Where were you?!" His Father exclaim running to the Boy. "Shut up," The boy said and kept walking forward. "What how dare you! To your own Father!"_

"_You're not my Father! You're a Demon who want to take the Innocent soul to Hell be gone Demon!"_

_And the figure disappears. Then after his foot touched the grass, he walk out calmly and then he looked the house. It was shining, the he walk home and hoping he'll fulfilled his promised someday,_

_End_

* * *

"WAIT! THAT AINT HORROR!" Ryo protest. "No way! I hate bad ending!" Lala yelled back, "Now, now, both of you please just stop, no fighting." Meme said. "If Meme said so I don't mind," Ryo said. "Well I'm leaving feeling bored!" Lala shouts and kick the door and hit someone.

"Youch!" It was Gael and Momoko flatten by him. "You two okay?" Lala asks plainly. "Do we look Okay?" Gael asks back. "Anyway all student need get to the ground.." Gael says. "Which ground?" Ryo asks.

"The one who had a flag pole," Momo answer.

"Then let's get going! Come Meme!" Ryo pulled Meme and ran.

"There goes our couple.." Gael said.

"Couple you said? Huh~, well see about that!" Momoko sneer.

Gael raised his brows and.., "Are interest about love couple or something?"

"Yep!"

"Well, let's get going anyway than talking what we didn't need to," Lala added and walk away.

"Oh, wait Senpai!"

"Senpai?!" Gael exclaim.

"Yeah, she is the best even this is the first time! Ciao!"

Gael left confused by the petite girl. "_What was that supposed to mean?!_" He thought.

Lala arrived at the meeting place.

"_Oh, this will be dread full.._" Lala thought as she step to the battle field.

* * *

**Tadaa! And the last OC from Blue Side should be wait!**

**Anyhow do anyone want to see their own OC or others to fight?**

**One o' One Battle**

**One o One Battle**

**Twin Battlers (Taken)**

**Twin Battlers**

**7 in 1 Day (All OCs should be here! Since this the FIRST!)**

**Just send! Example :**

* * *

**Battle Type : One o' One Battle**

**Battlers : Lala vs. Mavis**

**Place : Mazzling Town**

**And here! For those who still want to get in!**

**Battle Clothe : (I maybe can design it for you just tell what's her favorite clothing type)**

**Magic : (It will be given after the Anoucement)**

**Weapon Type : (Use or not there is also an instrument)**

**How s/he Battle Strategy : (Is s/he the type to fight carefully or recklessly?)**


	13. Purple Side (1)

**Here is thy FINAL OC!**

**Chiana Shrianu by DarkRubySparks**

* * *

**Chapter 00 :**

**The Calling Words (END)**

**P.S : I just re-edit this I just change Momoko costume since I write this in a hurry**

After taking care the mess from before Mavis and Lala just have to wait, for Monobear. "Ah, look over there!" Yuudai exclaim pointing as a Monochrome colored Teddy Bear appeared by jumping out from the stage. "GOOD EVENING YOU DAMN STUDENTS!" The bear exclaim. "Wow it talks!" Daisuke added. "Eeee! Just shut up you dam lawyer!" The bear exclaim again. "I... Is that a stuffed bear...? ... I guess it's cute." Honoka muttered.

"SHUT UP! I am **Monobear**! Not a doll, a teddy or a BEAR! Wait.., I am a Bear.." He chuckled.

"Just get on!" Ryo exclaim from the Red Side. Everyone looked and surprise there was another exact replica as the one at the Blue Side.

"Anyway, from now on. I AM YOUR HEADMASTER!" He pronounces. "Yeah right, what else? A vice-headmaster Cat?!" Haruna barked jokingly. "Yep, you got 100 for that brat!" Then a White furry cat appeared it has a round eyes like Monobear the two of them unlike Monobear, it was rather smaller than the bear.

"Hello everyone, I'm your Vice-Headmaster **Whitey**!" It says, it was a female type.

"I'm **Gunney**, the Second-vice!" A Black furry cat says at the Red Side from the looks of it. The black slightly taller than the white one and it eyes was white and had a grumpy persona.

"Anyway, you'll all stay at this school for all eternity!" Monobear raised his hand to the air.

"What?!" Jun exclaim pointing his sword at the bear. "Don't joke with us!"

"Headmaster? Get real wasn't it the President is?" Chizuru sneered.

"Oh, she's not going to work anymore or walking SINCE SHES DEAD!" Monobear exclaim.

"Dead?! I didn't heard that!" Mavis exclaim. "_Remember Mavis, be normal and pretend to know nothing because our class mates is depend on us!_" Mavis still clearly remember his younger sister said. "That's right! Where's your prove?!" Isao dared. Then Monobear throw a bloody hammer and a lump of meat to the ground. "Kyaah!" Shiori scream. "The *BLEEP!* that must be a fake!" Haruna exclaim pointing at the bloody items.

Soren went to checking. "No, its real alright. Nothing fake about it.." Soren said he frowned. "It's real,"

Everyone scream, expect for few people.

"M-murder? I don't remember signing up for this…!" Mitsuki stutter.

"Kill...?! Why on Earth..." Honoka said.

"Mommy!" Jyko yelled.

"Yeah, if you want your Mommy then the payment is.., _**killing**_."

"Killing?!" Kohaku exclaim.

"Yeah kill your own friends and so and you free!" Monobear explains.

"Is that so?" Melody says.

"_This looks fun~!_" Meme thought snickering.

"Everyone don't get fooled!" Whitey exclaim. "If you kill someone there will be a Trial for the Game of Killer be Killed!" She exclaim.

"So it was a trick?!" Haruna growled.

"No of course not! If you able to trick your friends and vote the wrong person then you freed!" Monobear explain with a laugh.

"That's all?" Chizuru asks flatly.

"That's all? That's you can say about it?!" Ren cried.

"Unbelievable, its not like you'll going to be the first victim here right?" Keana sarcasms.

"Oh, right there this little critter for ya!" Monobear snapped his finger and a smoke appeared and a wooden coffin?

There was a banging sound, "_Get me out! Get me out! Get me out of here!_" The coffin yelled, and then Monobear kicked the coffin to the ground. "_OW!_"

Shiori quickly open the coffin and found a girl popping out, she looks like almost losing a gasp of air. A girl that bald of bangs (I meant by no bangs, not really bald okay? ) on her crimson scarlet hair, which is in a high ponytail. She has tannish skin, and red eyes to compliment her hair. She has a scar on her right eye, covered up with a bandage. Her slender body covered by her black tank top with red Bolero (this is a coat look at Google!), black Bell-bottoms and black boots with red shoe lace. As her accessory is black wristband and black choker.

"Phew, thought I was gon'na die..," Her first word after getting out from the coffin. "Huh, **Chiana** its been a while," Chizuru said. "What?" Chiana no, this one Mavis asks. Then the girl suddenly shock and..

"Hello there! My name is **General Shrianu Chiana**! At your service!" She exclaim.

**Name : Shrianu Chiana**

**SHSL : General**

"So is there some question?" Monobear asked to the teens. Whitey raised her hand, "Yes, Whitey what is it?" Monobear asked. "I thought you mention about a battle or something like that.." Whitey says. "Oh, let me remember ah.., yes I did said something like that.."

"Okay ya bastard listen me twice right now!"

"What now?" Gael intrude.

"We're having a Battle here so no protest ya hear me ya bastrad!"

"Gunney get the box and threw it to them!"

The Black cat want to protest but he let the Bear order him. He popped out a box so as Whitey, as the two of them tried to walk Monobear kicked Whitey and it made Gunney throw the box so suddenly.

The inside of the box is revealed.., Ping Pongs?

"Ha! Hahahaa, what're you going to do? Play us Ping pongs?" Ryo mocked. "Nope! But just write your name on it!" Monobear ordered. "Or else I forced you to!" He threatened.

Everyone quickly catching, take, grab and write but they were all realized one thing. What should they used to write? "Hey, Bear what in the heck we should use to write stupid?!" Haruna exclaim. "Oh, silly me upupupupu~"

After that Whitey and Gunney give the student a marker. After that Monobear pulled out a.., Bingo machine?

"Great, first Ping Pong then a Bingo.." Isao sigh.

"Maybe we were all playing Bingo then," Daisuke joke.

"I doubt that," Mavis muttered.

Then Whitey and Gunney spin the wheel it took 10 spin and they stop.

"Oh, before we take the balls for choosing our fighters firstly we told you about the rules," Whitey said politely.

"Listen well you damn brattling teens," Gunney sarcasm.

"We have three types of battles and they had their own rulez!"

* * *

_One o' One battle : Just the other normal battle's. But Red vs Blue_

_Players : 1 person from different Sides_

_Rules : Fight until one is down_

_No Murder, if that happen execution await you_

_You can call a Helper with the Red Button Controller_

_There'll be a health power bar, if reach to zero then you'll lose._

* * *

_Twin Battler's : The same as One o' one battle_

_Players : 2 people from Different Side_

_Rules : Fight until the duo is out_

_Sold Murder and you win yourself an execution_

* * *

_7 Days in 1 Day : A different time game like the SIMs but in action version. One of the player must finish the game goal._

_Players : From Red and Blue Side are given the limit : 6 People_

_Rules : The players only re-given the Law of Betrayed-Betrayal_

_The Player can do Team-work like Red with Blue or the other way_

_No Murdering or get executed_

* * *

"..And, that's all ya brats!" Gunney said finishing his explanations.

"Crusade, crusade," Gael said in an arrogant look. "What else?" Kohaku asked in a cool way, but the truth he was slightly shaken about the murder game. "So what's first cat?" Kagura asks with a calm face.

"Easy, hey you two are done yet?!" Gunney exclaim, looking at the Blue Side. There was Whitey spinning the Bingo wheel and Monobear disappear unknown.

Whitey jolted and take a quick calm then she take two Ping Pong. "Done!" She exclaim after grabing the balls. "The One o' one battle is going to be..." She read the balls and Gunney started spinning his wheel.

"Jun Wakahisa!" She exclaim proudly. Then a giant screen appeared at the Blue Side and showing the two players face. The player face was a Chibi drawn face, Jun is like this (;9, this is a face bent your head and stare at it!)

"Wow, my luck?" Jun sneer.

"Don know, ask Lady Fortuna will you?" Mavis sarcastic said.

"And he's fighting with Momoko," Gunney said in a boring tone. Keana point her thumb and glance to Whitey as if she was asking about the Black cat. "He usually like that, but he's nice actually," Whitey said. The another giant screen appeared at the Red Side showing the player faces as well.

"W-wait me?! No way, I rather choose fight with someone else!" Momoko protest.

"Eh, shedep its not like the World going to an End isn't?" Gael barked back.

"Nep, net et ell, (Nope, not at all)" Lala added.

"Wow, that's cool language," Kaede said.

"Its vocal E only language," Lala answers.

Gunney then jumped from the stage with a Red Sunset cloak. Whitey done the same only her cloak is Blue Sea, "Hey, who's wan'na be a test subject?" Gunney growled. Everyone take a step back tried avoiding Gunney, except Lala, Gael, Meme, Ryo and Honoka? "_H-how cute!_" She thought.

"Eh, no one?" Gunney said looking down. Everyone felt sorry for the cat but, "Should **I choose a sacrifice here**?" He growled again in a dark tone and made everyone yelp in fear. "You there!" He pointed at Sora. "Eh, me?" Sora asks back. "Co'mere!" Gunney called waving his hand.

Sora did what he told.

"Now is everyone knew what is this?" Whitey asks showing the Blue Cloak. "Um, a c-cloak?" Izumi answer nervously. "Eh? Ehehe.., sorry true but still wrong a little.., Mavis?" Whitey asks.

"Let me guess, since we fighting and all. Is that the changer Cloak?" Mavis asks back coldly.

"Yep, it change your clothe and Big Bro said that..,"

"Which Bro?" Lala loudly asks.

"Monobear, he's the eldest one and Gunney the Middle and I'm the last one," Whitey explain.

"Oh.., eh WHAT?! Aren't you a cat and that thing is a Bear?!" Honoka exclaim.

"Yes, we actually.."

"HEY, GET THE BATTLE STARTED OR I'LL KICK YOU ESS YOU DEM SISSY!" Gunney yelled.

"Um, the cloak part is for..?" Isao remind.

"Bla, bla, bla! It's called **Changer Cloak** it'll change your clothe regarding who hold it!" Gunney explain sarcastically.

"Eh, really?" Kaede asks.

"Oh, course you hold the cloak and wrap this one yourself or other people then your original clothe will change! Just the way you imagine and like this!" Gunney wrap the cloak on Sora and..

"What the *BLEEP!*?!" Sora said. His original clothe now became..

A pale pink small bow glitter on his hair, and white pink sailor hat as well. His new (no kids should see) clothe are white and pink frilly dress (and remind slightly of Usami SDR2 you know the Rabbit?) and so on to thy face of pure embarrassment. "Whoops, sorry my bad," Gunney apologized.

"GIVE ME THAT CLOAK!" Sora exclaim angrily.

"Kimiko closed your eyes!" The scientist yelled.

"Meme don't look!" Ryo said closing the Idol eyes.

"Eh, Ryo its not like he's wearing a bikini or something right?" Meme replied.

"Oh, dear. Shiori-chan do you know about that?" Melody asks pointing at the (actually by accident) Cross-dressing boy.

"I don't think so.." Shiori said closing her eyes blushing.

"Jyko go to your room, you're grounded," Lala flatly order the Mangaka.

"What?!" Jyko yelled refusing.

"Lala! You should've told her go back to the room not ground her!" Gael reminds the clown.

"I think that's not the main point, Gael!" Raiko exclaim.

"I actually never knew about this one.." Soren said, actually he was talking about the cloak that Whitey hold. He pretend to see and hear nothing.

"I-I never knew I would see something like this.." Momoko muttered.

"OMG, OMG..! Hahahhahahah!" Haruna laugh out loud while hitting the ground.

"Wow.., (whistle) I think his pride gone shattered," Daisuke said.

"You don't say, you don't say Dai.." Isao facepalm.

Beniko react nothing at the scene. Jun just hold his laughter with Yuudai.

The next they knew Sora wasn't at the ground, only one thing he left and he forgot about returning the cloak. Lala sigh in dramatically way along with Gael. "Why you sigh?(:3)" Lala asks flatly. "Just a coincidence." Gael replied flatly to the girl.

"Anyway, Momoko get here," Lala called to the petite girl.

"Who's..!? Woah! I thought it was a dwarf walking around," Aiolos said.

"Ha! A dwarf!" Ryo added and point Momoko.

"Eh, sheddep! I happy about my petite body because, this way I can pay for everything with child fare, it's definitely CHEAPER!" Momoko fired back to Ryo.

"Crusade, crusade, isn't that lying?" Lala asks.

"You'll get a divine punishment like that," Gael added.

"Agreed," Kagura said.

"You three are sure getting along," Mitsuki said. Lala and Momoko walk folowing Sora who ran.

"While Lala and Momoko is out.., Gunney aren't you supposed to apologized to Sora?" Whitey asks.

"Then who'll explain these brats?" Gunney replied.

"Isn't your cloak with him?" Meme remind. Gunney said nothing and walk following Lala and Momoko.

"Well, while they calling Sora then I'll explain about the Cloak works, um is one of you already understand? Please raise your hand!" Whitey said nervously. Ren, Kaede, Izumi, Shiori, Kohaku, Chizuru and Aiolos raised their hands.

"Well it's the same as Gunney said, the one who hold the cloak will the one decide on the subject clothing," Whitey explain.

"Um, I didn't think he said something like that Miss," Chizuru said.

"I think the meaning it's the same dummy," Mavis sigh.

"Well do anyone want to tried it?" Whitey offered, before Chizuru, Kohaku and Jun raised theirs Mavis beat them to it.

"Oh, who's your test subject?" Whitey casually asks.

"She is," Mavis point to Melody.

"My, my Mavis-kun did something happen?" Melody said with a graceful smile.

"_Urgh..! Oh, that smile of hers..! I rather take a date with an Old woman than her,_" Mavis thought. "Close your eyes.." Mavis ordered and Melody did what the Gunman told.

"Well here goes nothing.." Mavis said wrapping the piano girl with the cloak.

Then he stayed it cover her, "I represent.., the Piano Girl!" Mavis exclaim as he pulled like a magician.

Everyone shock to see her wearing, Whitey did the same thing as the students expect for Chizuru and Keana she hold their own laughter.

"Well?" Melody asks, she shut close her eyes.

"Um.., its.." Shiori don't have the heart to say a lied.

"Its.., GREAT! Right you guys?!" Daisuke quickly said.

"Oh, yeah it is.. Ehahaha.." Haruna laugh bitterly.

"Mavis change her back! Change her back!" Jun whisper.

Melody then open her and looked what she's wearing, she's shocked REALLY shock! Well it's not really that erotic or something like ecchi stuff but..

"What in the freakin *BLEEP!* you made me wearing?!" Melody growled and glare sharply to Mavis. "It's PIANO, it's not like I made you wear a Bikini or showing flesh clothes didn't I?" Mavis defends.

"I know.., BUT THAT'S DOESN'T MEANT I HAVE TO WEAR A LITERALLY PIANO COSTUME!" Well your (read) heard her, she was really wearing a piano costume the next scene everyone laughing till their heart content. "I think it was a Keyboard," Soren corected. "Yeah, could be.." Isao sigh.

* * *

"Hey, Sora.. hello there~?" Momoko called the lad from the outside of the room.

"Let me do the talk," Lala said. "Oh, yeah do you have a paper?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"This should do," Melody huffed.

Now she's wearing a black and white Shirtwaist dress, long boots in different colour black at the right and left is white, black ascot tie (LOOK AT GOOGLE!), white gob hat, a piano ring and lastly a black bracelet with a belt model.

"Happy? I imagine that clothing after learning few fashion clothes.." Mavis sigh. (Author :"You don't say, actually I'm the one who made the clothes!")

"Wow, I never knew about that side of yours Mavis," Jun said.

"You think then watch," Mavis smirk, then he covered himself with the cloak.

Then the new him appeared. A folded silver cape (only the neck and it make moon like), at the middle there was a silver and a blue sea Orb at the left side, a sleeveless white shirt (almost remind from Clou* S*i*e from FF VII Advent Child**n or was it kids?) with an Orb, a light grey pants, black belt with few pale brown colored pockets or small bag, silver cowboy boots, black open vest and lastly a white cowboy hat with the same Orb at the middle. Oh right on his both arms there was belt about three of them on each arms and small pocket bag, could be for bullets.

"So?" Mavis asks.

"That's totally like but.., I prefer to see in Black and other dark-colored but.., still."

"Hey, did we miss something?" Lala exclaim running and waving her hand. Sora followed he from behind as well with Momoko. He was wearing his usually outfit.

"Sora, you o.." Before Gael completely asked the boy, Sora take a huge step avoid Gael.

"Leave him be, he still embarrassed just let him be," Lala said.

"Wheres Gunney?" Honoka asked.

"Eh, he's not here?" Momoko asks back.

"Oh, how stupid of me he always get lost sometimes.." Whitey said.

"Oh..,"

"Okay, is everyone understand now?" Whitey said.

"We were all did ya stupid white cat!" Keana sarcasm.

"Then if you brats done changing get to the Magic circle front of the Killing wall," Gunney point out the Purple colored circle with runes or mythology writings.

"Then Momoko, Jun please proceed.." Whitey said.

Jun took the Blue Sea Cloak and Momoko warped herself in the Red Sunset Cloak.

"Done," Jun said. He was now wearing the same outfit from before..

"Waah! Which part of it is different?" Whitey purely asks.

"NONE!" Everyone at the Blue Side yelled.

"Wah, I'm finish!" Momoko exclaim.

"Great, I'll design it for you..!" Mavis said annoyed.

"Wa-wah! There's no need to, beside what's the point about change clothes anyway?" Jun asks.

"Okay, if you said so.." Mavis warped and pulled the cloak. "There run of will ya,"

"Thanks a bunch!" Jun while he run. Kohaku nearly spit seeing the behind from Jun,

"Um, Mavis isn't that a little.." Shiori said slightly worried.

"Shet ep," Mavis replied shortly.

"I heard that, now what did you add?" Jun glared at the cowboy.

Mavis uses sign language to Whitey. After that Whitey disappear and appear back with a mirror. Jun looked his back and dumb founded. A yellow duckling appliqué right on his b*tt! In force Jun finally let Mavis design him.

A white based spencer in blue checkers at the arm sleeve (the cuff also blue), soft blue long shirt, red shorts with see-through white lines and red boots. "Great, could get worse or better?" Jun sarcastically said. "If I heard another protest the next thing you knew you wearing pink colored clothing or an anime girl cosplaying," Mavis replied. "Well, thank you and thanks~" He said run

"What a stubborn guy.." Mavis sigh, "Well, I gotta admitted why we should change?" Haruna asks.

Mavis sigh "Well, it's rather long but I'll tell you.."

* * *

**Battle Payers :**

**Momoko Kinoshita V.s Jun Wakahisa**

**Place/Location :**

**Celestial Glass**

* * *

"Eh, so that's the reason why you.." Haruna surprise.

"Exactly I doubt he'll listen anyway," Mavis gave a long sigh.

* * *

Jun landed on the world where he would fight with Momoko. Then besides him there was a table full of weapons such as blade, guns, grenade, shield and other stuff. "_Maybe extra blade wouldn't be a problem.._" He thought.

Momoko firstly arrived at the scene wearing her own design clothe Furisode kimono in blue sky as a supervisor with the same color lolita skirt that stopped just above the knee, which will be at the bottom of its existing furisode floral momo or peach (which in Hanakotoba means "happiness of love" and also something to do with his own name , Momoko. Generally written momo use kanji 「桃」) large. Obi is pale pink color and wearing tied bow ties. Hem-colored kimono and skirt and obi. Part of the obi skirts there will be given under petticoats. Her hair remains in twintail, knee-length white socks and zouri thumb and lastly a Satchel Bag.

"Okay, Ookuma-kun don't lose okay?" She whispered to a strange doll she hold.

* * *

"If he keep using his own usual clothing I'll doubt world viruses going to attack him, since the world they or we fighting is the.."

"Secondary World.."

* * *

**Name : Shrianu Chiana**

**Age : 16**

**SHSL : General**

**Height and Weight : 180cm and 57kg**

**Appearance : No bangs on her crimson scarlet hair****, which is in a high ponytail. She has tannish skin, and red eyes to compliment her hair. She has a scar on her right eye, covered up with a bandage. Her slender body covered by her black tank top with red Bolero (this is a coat look at Google!), black Bell-bottoms and black boots with red shoe lace. As her accessory is black wristband and black choker.**

* * *

**Bonus :**

**Author :"Fyuh, finally I'm going to enjoy making the battle scene,"**

**Lala :"So you pretty exicting about this part? How studying doing?"**

**Author :"Eh.., ehehehh.. Could be good and bad.." (snicker)**

**Mavis :"I could see why you always had bad score.."**

**Author :"Wryyyyyy?! Can you people just shet ep en go?!"**

**Lala and Mavis : (Shrugged)**

**Author :"Ah, I give up.." (Start drinking Mineral Water not Alcohol I'm still 13 ¾ or 14) "Well so.., the BATTLE IS BEGIN AND I TRIED TO MAKE IT BEST! No promise on my spelling kay?"**

**Lala :"And so it begun.."**

**Mavis :"You people will know about the Secondary World meant by, at the next Chapter."**

**Lala :"So dont go anywhere!"**

**Author :"The truth will revealed!"**

**Gunney :"CUT! What is this, an anime or something?"**

**Author :"Yes it is and get away you black cat!"**


End file.
